Punto de quiebre
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Kanda y Allen al fin son pareja, pero un extraño evento del pasado hace al moyashi dudar de entregar la prueba de su amor. ¿El amor es tan peligroso como piensa? Yullen, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Punto de quiebre**

 **Por Katou Yu**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, este fic ha sido escrito sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Yullen, yaoi, flashbacks sensuales y traumas del pasado.**

* * *

La primera vez que Allen vio a dos hombres tener sexo fue cuando tenía ocho años. No en una película porno, ni siquiera fue una imagen encontrada por casualidad y mucho menos fue culpa de otra persona, simplemente fue un accidente.

Todos los sábados iba a clase de piano de ocho a doce de la mañana, como en cualquier familia típica, su padre le hacía el desayuno y su papá lo iba a dejar con el profesor. Siempre fue recogido con puntualidad. Pero ese día su maestro tuvo una emergencia, así que lo llevó de regreso a casa en su auto y lo dejó en la puerta disculpándose. Allen, que tenía curiosidad por el mundo, pensó en aventurarse y vagar un rato, sin embargo, mientras decidía en el porche, escuchó un grito ahogado.

Pensando que uno de sus padres se había lastimado, decidió entrar y ayudar. Revisó la cocina pero sólo encontró dos platos a medio terminar. Se dirigió hacia la sala cuando escuchó un golpe seco que se fue haciendo repetitivo y rápido. Subió a la habitación de sus padres pensando que habían emprendido un proyecto de carpintería, como lo hacían usualmente, sin embargo, la puerta estaba entreabierta y con cada paso que daba se escuchaban algunos jadeos y quejidos.

Empujó la puerta descubriendo que el golpeteo era la cabecera de la cama chocando contra la pared, estaban desnudos, padre estaba acostado sobre la cama mientras papá se sentaba con fuerza sobre él quejándose cada vez que se movía.

—¿Papá? —dijo Allen llamando la atención de ambos haciendo que se les subieran los colores y trataran de separarse y cubrirse con las sábanas.

En la confusión, ambos intentaron levantarse y cayeron al piso. Lo que Allen no sabía era que todos los sábados, de ocho a doce, sus padres aprovechaban la mañana para fortalecer su matrimonio.

En su intento por querer mantener intacta la inocencia de su hijo, que les miraba confundido, habían conseguido el efecto contrario. Habían caído en una extraña posición que resulto en un golpe seco contra el suelo, pero eso no era lo peor, tanto como para su padre como para papá, había resultado terriblemente dolorosa porque aún no se habían "desconectado".

Allen pudo escuchar a papá quejarse de un intenso dolor y a su padre sobarse la entrepierna mientras apretaba los dientes con la cara completamente roja, la mente de Allen apenas pudo reaccionar ante los quejidos adoloridos, tuvo que llamar a emergencias, la operadora trataba de tranquilizar al niño desesperado del otro lado de la linea.

"Padre se cayó encima de papá y... y... su trasero está sangrando, ¡papá se va a morir!"

La operadora con todo su profesionalismo le dijo al pequeño que una ambulancia llegaria al sitio. Allen aún no parecia calmado y cuando llegaron los paramedicos sólo los arrastró a la habitación, tuvieron que sacar en una camilla a su papá acostado boca abajo y los vecinos se habian arremolinado alrededor de la casa.

En el hospital, su padre trató de calmarlo y explicarle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no sabía cómo hablar de las aves y las abejas en la sala de espera.

Más tarde el tío Cross (años después descubrió que no era su tío en realidad), pasó por él riendo por la situación y lo llevó a casa. Él se encargó de explicarle los detalles sobre la reproducción humana y sobre el sexo gay con todo detalle.

Y al día siguiente, cuando papá, sentado sobre una rueda para hemorroides, y padre trataron de explicarle lo sucedido, Allen declaró que lo sabía todo, sin embargo, por más que le dijeran que era natural, ya pensaba que eso de tener sexo era peligroso y te mandaba al hospital.

Las cosas hubieran sido sencillas para Allen si desde siempre se hubiese sentido atraído por las chicas, pero la verdad era que incluso a esa edad ya le gustaba un niño de su escuela.

Lamentablemente no todo era color de rosa, solía llevarse mal con ese niño, se preguntaba por que su cara enrojecia aunque pelearan y llegaran a los puños. Eran constantes las veces que volvía casa con algún moretón pero aun así, no lloraba. Aquel niño no cambiaba su expresion pese a que le habia roto la nariz y eso lo tenía impactado. Kanda Yu le parecía increiblemente valiente.

Quizá había sido cosa de la infancia, pero quién diría que, con el pasar de los años, aquellos niños que se mataban a golpes en el patio de la primaria, ya siendo unos adolescentes en preparatoria decidirían iniciar una relación romántica.

Nadie sabía los detalles, primero sólo eran rumores, pero después de un tiempo, muchos corazones se rompieron cuando los vieron llegar de la mano. La esperanza se perdió cuando presenciaron el momento en que Kanda le cedía un bocado a su novio y pensaron que el apocalipsis estaba cerca cuando Allen le dio un beso en la mejilla que no fue correspondido con un puñetazo.

Y ahí estaban, dejando mandíbulas por el piso mientras las apuestas sobre cuánto durarían corrían a cargo de Lavi sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pues a pesar de la tierna armonía la pareja seguía discutiendo de vez en cuando.

—Ustedes dos le están jugando una broma a toda la escuela — Lavi se tomó el atrevimieto de sentarse en la misma mesa que la "parejita".

Allen miro extrañado a Lavi mientras seguía masticando su comida y Kanda entrecerro sus ojos.

—¿Te parece que tenemos cara de payasos, conejo?— Kanda le respondio haciendo uso de ese mal humor que le caracterizaba.

—¿Tan raros somos?— preguntó Allen limpiandose con una servilleta.

—Hace un mes se peleaban por el último ramen y ahora se dan de comer en la boca— dijo Lavi mirándolos desconcertado —pensamos que se odiaban, había gente que apostaba en sus peleas— pensó en su negocio venido a menos.

—Podría empezar a pelear contigo— dijo Kanda parando su comida y comenzando a subirse las mangas.

—No, no, si no me parece mal, sólo es raro— y se dejó caer sobre ek respaldo de la silla como una expresión de derrota. —por lo menos me contarán cómo pasó?

—No— dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo.

Y es que querían atesorar el momento crítico en que se habían declarado a gritos y se habían besado por primera vez. Además, les avergonzaba que no fuera romántico ni delicado. Kanda conservaba el labio partido en aquella pelea y el moyashi uno que otro moretón.

—Entonces van en serio?

—¿Tanta curiosidad te da?— preguntó Allen un poco cansado de ser cuestionado.

—Puede decirse que son la pareja del año ¿ya se besaron?, ¿se presentaron a sus familias?— Lavi siguió bombardeándolos con preguntas y Allen no podia ocultar su pena. ¿Cómo podría decírselo a sus padres?

—¡Ya cállate conejo! Lo que hagamos el moyashi y yo no es de tu incumbencia, menos de la escuela— miró friamente a un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban y les miraban en una mesa cercana.

Lavi se fue para evitar problemas pues al fin y al cabo, los que habían apostado por que durarían una semana ya habían perdido.

Al final del día, Lenalee tomó a Lavi del brazo y lo arrastró rumbo al centro para que Kanda y Allen pudieran caminar juntos a casa.

De inmediato se tomaron de la mano. Por extraño que pareciera, después de años peleando, comprendían que esa forma de llevarse mal era porque deseaban estar cerca uno del otro y la incertidumbre por saber si los sentimientos eran mutuos les provocaba mucha frustración. Ahora no podían parar de tocarse. En la escuela sólo llegaban a besarse en la mejilla y tomarse de la mano y quien tomaba la iniciativa era Allen, pero fuera de ésta, Kanda era quien lo abrazaba y no lo soltaba aunque necesitara su mano.

—El viejo no está...— Kanda se aclaró la garganta —¿quieres ir a mi casa?

—¿Ir a tu casa?— para Allen no era como si no conociera la casa de Kanda, después de todo, Lavi lo terminaba arrastrando junto con Lenalee. Claro que ahora las condiciones eran diferentes.

—¿No quieres?— Kanda habia notado la duda en la voz del moyashi.

Allen pensó que su indecisión lo hacía ver como si rechazara a Kanda, rápidamente aclaró su malentendido diciendo que estaba bien.

Habian llegado a la casa y, tal como Kanda habia dicho, el viejo no estaba. Kanda lo guió a su habitación y por alguna razón Allen sintió que el sitio le agradaba. Era tal como Kanda, se percibia la tranquilidad y el orden en aquella cama bien arreglada, que de sólo comparar con su habitación se daba cuenta de que tenía un desastre.

—Voy por algo de tomar— dijo Kanda sin preguntar qué quería.

Estaba nervioso, tenía a Allen en su habitación, estaban solos y, aunque era lo que había deseado desde la primera vez que el moyashi había pisado su casa, ahora que era posible no sabía qué hacer. Así que tomó un par de bebidas y saqueó la alacena de las botanas de su viejo para llevárselas a su novio.

Allen miraba la habitación, no había tenido oportunidad de observarla. Quería lanzarse a la cama y preguntar sobre los libros de los estantes. Le iba a dar un ataque cuando Kanda volviera, ¿qué podían hacer? era obvio, era buen momento para besarse y hablar, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se comenzaba una u otra cosa.

Allen se acercó al escritorio de Kanda viendo que tenía objetos algo curiosos como un reloj de arena que en realidad contenia una flor de loto. A un lado del escritorio pudo ver una espada parecida a la que Kanda solía emplear en sus entrenamientos en el club de kendo, aunque esta era diferente.

Kanda entró en la habitación con las manos llenas, le habia atrapado curioseando aunque tratara de actuar normal. Allen aceptó la bebida que Kanda le ofreció. Se quedaron en silencio mientras Kanda se acomodaba a su lado.

—¿Esa espada es de verdad?

—Sí— dijo Kanda algo cortante dando un sorbo a su bebida, notaba cierto nerviosismo en el moyashi, quizas no debia ser tan seco —Pero obviamente no la puedo usar, asi que sólo está ahí de adorno.

—Estarías en prisiín si te dejaran usar esa espada, ya dejas hecho pure a los que pelean contigo con una simple espada de bambú.

Kanda se sintió alagado, su desempeño en Kendo lo enorgullecía.

—Había olvidado que me habías visto en el torneo— mintió.

—Aunque no fui porque quisiera— también mintió.

—Si te invito al siguiente, ¿querrás ir?

—Tal vez— dijo Allen sonriendo.

Abrieron las botanas pero no se atrevían a tocarlas. Ambos se habían dado cuenta que unas papas sabor cebolla no eran la mejor opción para el momento. Se miraron nerviosos. Kanda se levantó y le dejó la espada para que la viera.

—Es bonita— dijo Allen sin saber cómo calificar un arma —¿y ese reloj?

—Al viejo le gustan las antigüedades.

—No pensé que te gustaran las flores.

—Tampoco se suponía que me gustaran los moyashis.

—Ahora que... somos novios... emmh... deberías llamarme por mi nombre.

—¿Qué no te llamas moyashi?— dijo Kanda pellizcándole la mejilla.

Le agradaba llamarlo así, era el único que lo hacía.

—¡Claro que no!— chillo Allen frunciendo el ceño —Entonces yo te llamare baKanda.

—¿Cómo me dijiste moyashi?— le tomó de las mejillas apretándolas un poco.

—Así te diré si no me llamas por mi nombre.

—Tengo toda la vida llamandote "moyashi", no esperes que cambie ahora— dijo Kanda recordando que siempre habia sido de esa manera. Allen parecía molesto, Kanda no le veía problema, es más, creía que el moyashi sobreactuaba.

—Entonces me voy— se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Kanda lo vio levantarse y su estómago se hizo un nudo. Fue tras él y le tomó la mano en el pasillo.

—No te vayas...— pidió mirando al piso mientras frotaba la mano de Allen —puedes llamarme Bakanda.

Kanda lo dijo en burla porque detestaba cuando Allen se ponía serio y dramático con cosas que no le parecían importantes. Allen entrecerró los ojos, estaba molesto, también trató de manotear a Kanda para que le soltara la mano.

—Dime "Allen"— se zafó y cruzó los brazos para que Kanda no lo tentara a rendirse tocándolo.

—Ya te dije, es raro— Kanda suspiró —¿Cuál es el problema? Soy el único que te llama así, todos usan tu nombre.

—¡Porque es lo normal!

—Me gusta "moyashi"— dijo Kanda acercándose haciéndo que Allen diera pasos contra la pared —pero... si tanto lo quieres... puedo usar tu nombre de vez en cuando.

—Úsalo siempre, mis padres se rompieron la cabeza buscando un nombre y que mi novio no lo pueda usar es absurdo porque...

Allen fue interrumpido por un beso breve. Las mejillas de ambos se pusieron rojas. Allen dejó que Kanda se pegara a él y tomó la iniciativa del segundo beso.

Kanda no entendia el porqué, pero cuando veía al moyashi enojado, sentía que quería besarle. De cierta manera le resultaba "adorable". Lo atrajó hacia sí, aquel beso comenzaba a subir la temperatura en su cuerpo y en el del moyashi. Sus manos algo traviesas acariciaron la espalda del albino lentamente descendiendo hacia donde terminaba su nombre y entonces Allen contuvo la respiracion y abrió los ojos como platos rompiendo el beso al instante.

—¡K-Kanda!— se quejó con las mejillas aún más rojas, quiso apartarse pero el otro lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos.

—Déjame tocarte, Allen— le susurró al oido provocando que se le erizara la piel.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre con la voz de Kanda. Trataba de repetir en su mente la forma en que había sonado pues jamás lo había hecho tan bien. Al principio era cuestión de respeto y de ganar una batalla contra la necedad de Kanda, pero ahora quería que dijera su nombre para escuchar su voz.

Puso sus manos en la espalda de Kanda y la recorrió tímidamente mientras sentía los labios del otro en su cuello y sus manos colándose bajo el uniforme. Kanda había interpretado el silencio de Allen como permiso para llevar sus manos a donde quisiera, así que intentó de nuevo tocar el trasero de su novio pasando su mano suavemente de la cadera hasta atrás. Allen volvió a dar un salto y subió las manos de Kanda de nuevo a su cintura. Volvieron a besarse, las manos de Allen ya estaban bajo la camisa de Kanda y él aprovechó para bajar hasta la zona de peligro. Pero no importaba cuantas veces bajara, o qué tan lento lo hiciera, Allen le volvía a subir las manos. Ya se había rozado las entrepiernas, se habían acercado incluso más para presionarlas una contra la otra, se pasaban la mano por el pecho y sus besos eran cada vez más largos, pero Allen no dejaba que le tocara el trasero.

Quiso volver a intentar notando que el moyashi estaba concentrado en el beso, sus manos se movieron con agilidad y enconces tomaron el trasero del moyashi para estrujarlo. Pudo oír el gritito de sorpresa de Allen, sus manos se detuvieron buscando apartarlo pero el quiso seguir tocando el suave trasero del moyashi, se sentia bien incluso por encima de la ropa.

—¡Kanda! ¡no!— gritó Allen apartándolo finalmente y haciéndole caer sobre su cama.

—¡¿Por qué?!— dijo Kanda sin entender cuál era un problema.

—¡No sé! ¡Sólo no!— dijo Allen con preocupación —lo siento, no quise empujarte.

—No te gusta cómo te toco— dijo Kanda sentándose en la cama.

Era la primera vez que tenía novio, no era como si supiera qué hacer. Tal vez era demasiado brusco, o era muy pronto para manosearse. Tenía tantas ganas de tocar al moyashi que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en si el otro lo deseaba.

—¡NO! ¡N-no es eso! ¡ME GUSTA!— Allen se había dado cuenta del malentendido que había causado —todo está bien hasta que tocas... ahí.

—¿Te hice daño?— dijo sintiéndose como una bestia.

—No...— Allen lo pensó, no se sentía mal, no dolía, todo lo contrario, pero su cabeza no paraba de decirle que era peligroso.

—Es solo que... me asusta— dijo Allen algo apenado.

—Esta bien, creo que esta vez hemos ido muy rápido— dijo Kanda tratando de ser comprensivo, apenas su relación comenzaba, tenía que darle tiempo al moyashi.

—No lo tomes a mal— Allen aún trataba de arreglarlo pero Kanda le detuvo.

—¿Al menos puedo besarte?— preguntó acercandose nuevamente a Allen, este algo sonrojado asintió.

—¡Yuu!

—¡Maldición!— masculló Kanda sin haber besado al moyashi, el albino se habia quedado esperando.

—¿Tu abuelo?

—Se supone que debía volver más tarde— masculló y Allen rió.

—¡YUU!— volvió a gritar.

Kanda hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—¿QUÉ?— respondió hacia la puerta.

—¡Nada! ¡Sólo quería saber si estabas en casa!

Allen a penas y podía contener la risa, era común que el abuelo de Kanda lo avergonzara, sobre todo cuando había invitados, pero esta vez se daba cuenta que siempre era así.

—¿Puedo llamarte Yuu?— dijo Allen besando su mejilla para compensar el beso interrumpido.

Kanda lo miró molesto, sabía que se estaba burlando.

—Cuando me dejes tocar...— contratacó.

—Ni hablar, entonces seras baKanda— dijo haciendo un puchero, aunque le resultaba un poco injusto ya que nadie mas llamaba así a Kanda a excepcion de su abuelo y Lavi, quien era un suicida.

—Vamos a bajar, quiero saludar a tu abuelo— se acerco a la puerta, Kanda puso cara de fastidio y lo siguió.

Allen saludó como siempre al señor Tiedoll, el hombre parecía entusiasmado con su visita y Kanda sólo rodaba sus ojos.

—¿Has venido a hacer algun trabajo de la escuela?

—A-algo asi...— tartamudeo Allen, aun no le habian dicho nada a sus familiares sobre su relación.

—El moyashi tiene que volver a su casa temprano— dijo Kanda tomandolo del brazo y arrastrandolo a la puerta.

El abuelo trató de hacer que se quedara a comer, pero Kanda fue más ágil y le ayudó a negarse. Al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer con las presentaciones a sus familias. Kanda lo acompañó hasta la esquina y ahí le dio un beso de despedida tan intenso que casi se quedan pegados. El celular de Kanda comenzó a sonar, el abuelo le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole que pasara a comprar unas cosas de regreso.

—Mañana vienen sus amigos ancianos— dijo Kanda apretando el celular —podemos quedarnos en mi cuarto, no molesta cuando está jugando cartas.

—No podría, sabiendo que tu abuelo está ahí...

—No es como nos fuera a ver.

—Creo que podriamos ir a otro lugar— dijo Allen tratando de pensar en algún sitio ya que le parecía algo indecente estar manoseandose con el abuelo de Kanda y sus amigos en el mismo sitio —podriamos ir al cine.

—¿Entonces quieres una cita, moyashi?— preguntó Kanda con sorna y Allen se puso rojo —está bien pero no pagaré tu comida, me dejarías quebrado.

Allen lo vio enojado, estaba conciente de lo mucho que comía, pero no era su culpa.

—Bien— dijo Allen acomodando su mochila —paso por ti mañana, Bakanda.

Kanda arrugó la frente y trató desquitarse, pero Allen y comenzó a correr hacia su casa. Lo vio seguir y dar la vuelta, vivían relativamente cerca, desde su ventana podía ver la casa de Allen, pero jamás había ido. Tenía curiosidad por verla.

* * *

 **Nuevo fic. No duden en hacerme saber su opinión. Dependiendo de la recepción del material valoraré la frecuencia de las actualizaciones, por lo pronto, muchas gracias por leer. Saludos desde un rincón de septiembre ;D y abrazos para todos.**

 **Katou Yuu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Punto de quiebre**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Yullen, AU, Yaoi, mucho amor, muchos cariños, mucha lluvia.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Allen llegó a casa algo acelerado, saludó a sus padres y se metió corriendo a su habitación ignorando que la cena estaría servida pronto. Tendría una cita con Kanda, su corazón latía con fuerza y se sentía cursi. Ni el mismo había sido consciente de lo que habría hecho si Kanda no se lo hubiera aclarado, de cierta manera estaba feliz, seria su primera cita.

Era un paso en su relación ya que sólo se veían en la escuela y en casa de Kanda. Recordó de golpe lo sucedido, no había querido rechazar a su novio pero el hecho de que le tocara allí le había puesto los nervios de punta. No recordaba el motivo pero sabía que era peligroso, no es como si Kanda le fuera hacer daño, no más del daño físico acostumbrado por sus peleas.

Bajó a cenar al oír a su padre llamarlo desde las escaleras.

—¿Te ha ocurrido algo hoy Allen?— preguntó papá con picardía sentado a su lado al ver una sonrisa que no parecía borrarse con nada de su rostro.

—L-la escuela, me va bien en mis clases— se metió un bocado a la boca.

—¿Entonces podemos esperar excelentes notas?— dijo su padre cortando un trozo de carne.

—¿Eh?... Mmmh, no es para tanto— dijo Allen sonriendo.

Papá rió al ver el gesto de su esposo, él era mucho más relajado en lo que se refería a deberes escolares.

—Es una clara mejoría, antes llegabas molesto, hoy llegas con una sonrisa. Seguro que algo ha cambiado— dijo papá con mirada pícara.

Allen se encogió de hombros sin despegar la mirada de su plato. Padre intuyó de inmediato que había algo extraño.

—¡Ah si! Mañana voy a salir— dijo como si se acobardara en ese momento.

—¿A donde vas?— padre arrugó la frente —¿y con quién vas?

—P-pues Lavi y Lenalee me invitaron al cine después de clases— mintió, sabía que sus padres no tendrían ninguna molestia con que saliera con ellos.

—Está bien, pero no llegues muy tarde— dijo papá dandole su permiso después de todo Lavi y Lenalee eran buenos chicos a sus ojos aunque padre no parecía muy convencido ya su esposo le había otorgado el permiso y Allen sonreía contento.

Allen terminó su cena y subió a su habitación, estaba feliz pero una parte de él se sentía culpable por no poder decirles realmente que iba a tener una cita con Kanda, aunque cómo explicarle a sus padres que estaba en una relación con el niño que hacía llegar golpeado a casa y por el cual recibían llamadas sobre sus peleas en clases.

Pensarían que era un masoquista, un adicto al abuso, lo mandarían al psicólogo. Allen entendía por qué todos estaban sorprendidos, su noviazgo parecía improbable, pero no podía ir por la vida explicando de Kanda lo enloquecía (de buena y mala manera) con su forma de ser, con el modo en que lo desafiaba y le obligaba a dejar los modales que le habían enseñado, no podía resistirse a sus discusiones, a contradecirlo, a mirar sus ojos, a jalar su cabello para comprobar lo suave que era, a amenazarlo y tomarlo por la camiseta para dar una mirada fugaz a sus abdominales. Kanda le gustaba mucho, pero nadie iba a entender que sus ganas de besarle se manifestaban en una patada. Su teléfono sonó, suspirando revisó el mensaje. Link le enviaba una fotografía de los brownies que acaba de hornear.

"Se ven deliciosos", le escribió.

"Llevaré unos mañana, quiero que les des tu aprobación a mi nueva receta"

Allen sonrió contento pensando en esos brownies. Desde hacia un tiempo se encargaba de degustar en privado los postres que Link solía elaborar. Era un sujeto de pruebas para sus nuevas recetas, las cuales solían salir muy bien. Podía decir con toda seguridad que Link hacía los mejores postres que hubiera probado. No era un comensal muy exigente pero nadie podría negarse a estar de acuerdo con él.

Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano de lo usual, quizá la cita con Kanda y los brownies de Link no le habían dejado dormir.

Llegó al salón y de inmediato Link lo volteó a ver desde su asiento, serio, evitando las miradas de todos los compañeros que charlaban animados, hizo una seña que sólo Allen entendía: "nos vemos en el descanso, donde siempre". Confirmó de recibido moviendo la mano y tomaron la clase con normalidad.

En el descanso, justo cuando las energías del desayuno se están acabando, Allen salió del salón seguido por Link rumbo a la biblioteca. Nunca había nadie ahí, era el lugar perfecto para hacer cosas en secreto. Link llevaba un recipiente de plástico que cuidaba como si fuera contrabando.

Cuando llegaron al fondo de la biblioteca, Link abrió la tapa y mostró los brownies. El secretismo que ponían en los postres radicaba en que nadie sabía que él cocinaba, mucho menos que hacía pasteles y de saberlo, las degustaciones privadas (más emocionantes por ser secretas) se convertirían en un carnaval.

—Sabes que los postres con un poco de licor no son lo mío... pero es delicioso— dijo Allen perdido en la textura de su bocado.

Link había puesto un toque de amareto en el brownie y a pesar de eso, Allen, sin darse cuenta, se había devorado todos.

—Lo siento— se disculpó apenado al ver el recipiente vacío.

—Esta bien, supongo que eso significa que han pasado la prueba— dijo Link encerrando las moronas que quedaban —por cierto, he oído rumores...— miró seriamente a Allen —Tú y Kanda Yuu, ¿están saliendo juntos?— Allen se tensó y desvió la mirada avergonzado —Parece que no es sólo un rumor— concluyó al ver sus mejillas.

—S-si, estamos saliendo— dijo finalmente.

Link inconscientemente había apretado entre sus manos el envase.

—¿Tú también crees que es raro?— dijo Allen mirando la hora.

—Siempre me parecieron incompatibles— dijo haciéndole una seña a Allen, era hora de volver a clase —pero debes tener tus razones.

—Sí— Allen sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras iban por el pasillo.

Ambos iban llegando a la puerta cuando vieron a Kanda parado a un lado de ella. Allen se acercó sonriendo.

—Traje las funciones, para escoger la película— dijo mostrándole la hoja donde había apuntado los horarios del cine.

Link siguió hacia dentro del salón sin detenerse. Acababa de recibir la confirmación de Allen sobre su noviazgo con Kanda y ahora sabía que tenían una cita. No eran las noticias que esperaba recibir. Se había esforzado pero parecía que debía ser prudente y retirarse, Allen ya había elegido.

—No quiero ver esa baKanda— dijo Allen al ver que Kanda parecía interesado en una de esas películas siniestras de horror.

—Dicen que es suspenso, ni siquiera es de horror, moyashi miedoso.

Su discusión se dio por finalizada cuando sonó el timbre indicando que iniciaba la clase.

—En realidad no importa— dijo Kanda doblando el papel y guardándolo en su bolsa —de todas maneras no creo que le pongamos atención— y volvió a su salón sonriendo.

Allen estaba de mil colores pesando en que Kanda se refería a que deseaba que aprovecharan su momento a solas.

Link miraba desanimado, ¿cómo era posible que Allen enrojeciera después de una discusión?, ¿era algún tipo de lenguaje secreto donde insultarse y golpearse era prueba de amor? No le parecía que Allen mereciera ese tipo de relación.

Al terminar las actividades de los clubes, Allen se apresuró a recoger las partituras para pasar al gimnasio por Kanda. Pensaba que con un poco de suerte podría verlo pelear un rato, sin embargo, cuando llegó, los chicos de kendo ya habían terminado el entrenamiento y estaban en los bebederos. Su novio estaba ahí, dejando correr el agua sobre su cabeza, con un movimiento, sacudió su cabello mientras el agua escurría descuidadamente por su torso.

Allen contuvo la respiración sin despegar la mirada de aquella imagen frente a él, Kanda al instante se dio cuenta de su presencia y le sonrió.

—Se te cae la baba moyashi— Allen avergonzado trató de verificar si eso era cierto pero era sólo una broma de Kanda —Tal parece que tenías pensamientos indecentes— dijo Kanda tomando su rostro, Allen no se movía, sólo veía los ojos de Kanda clavados en él, aquellos cabellos revueltos sobre su frente y las gotas de agua que caían descuidadamente —¿No es así?— Allen reaccionó ante las palabras de Kanda apartándolo por un momento, su silencio le delataba.

—No se trata de eso. Sólo no quería interrumpirte.

—¿En serio? te puedo dar un espectáculo también en las duchas— Allen sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho con aquella propuesta.

—¿Así son siempre? ¿Tienes tanta confianza con tus compañeros?— dijo Allen señalando el abdomen de Kanda.

—Somos un equipo... ¿estás celoso?— Kanda se secó el cabello descuidadamente, la toalla le cubría la cara dándole al moyashi la oportunidad de espiar una vez más.

—La banda es mi equipo y no nos quitamos las camisetas— dijo pensando en que le vendría bien meter su cabeza en el agua como los demás —sólo me pareció nuevo.

El equipo los miraba curiosos, era la primera vez que no tenían que parar una pelea entre ellos a punta de shinai. Y por extraño que les pareciese, se complementaban bien, después de todo, sus peleas siempre terminaban en empate.

—Creo que has visto suficiente por hoy— dijo Kanda haciendo su cabello hacia atrás —iré a cambiarme.

Allen lo siguió con la mirada mientras su corazón latía como loco, pensaba que tenía el novio más sexy e hijodeputa del mundo.

Kanda lo hizo esperar afuera de los vestidores, después de todo sus compañeros le harían más preguntas molestas si lo dejaba entrar.

Allen se preguntaba si hacia bien en venir hasta el club, notó algunas miradas curiosas de algunos integrantes que ya iban de salida, otros cuchicheaban acerca de si estaba buscando pelea con Kanda pero los demás se encargaban de informarles el motivo de su presencia.

Allen sabía que ahora eran "el centro de atención", aunque no era lo que hubiera deseado, ya antes lo eran debido a sus peleas, pero parecía que había gente a la que le resultaba más fascinante, extraña y retorcida su relación.

La voz de Kanda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya estaba de vuelta con su uniforme escolar, apenas charlaron sobre su desempeño en sus respectivos clubes, llegaron a un cine cercano, por ser viernes había algo de gente, incluso estudiantes de la misma escuela. Kanda se puso en la fila parecía decidido sobre lo que iba a ver.

—No hemos decidido pelicula aún— dijo Allen algo temeroso.

—Te avisé en la mañana— dijo Kanda con un paso al frente pues la fila avanzaba.

—No... la de terror no— dijo Allen haciendo la cara de cuando pedía algo —esa— dijo señalando la que mostraban en la pantalla de la taquilla.

—Odio a ese actor— dijo Kanda avanzando dos pasos.

—Yo odio el terror.

Kanda se acercó a su oído y le susurró de nuevo lo de en la mañana: " no importa la película". Allen se sonrojo, una parte de él estaba de acuerdo, la otra en verdad quería ver una película.

—Si no importa, entonces vamos a otra.

Kanda rodó los ojos.

—Es suspenso moyashi, ¿o en verdad quieres ver una película de drama histórico?

—No era eso.

—¿Entonces? elige... 3, 2... 1... dos entradas para...- Allen ya no tuvo oportunidad de elegir, Kanda ya había comprado las entradas y Allen echaba humo.

Pasaron por la dulcería y fueron a su sala con suficiente comida para dos personas a pesar de que Kanda sólo había pedido una bebida. Subieron y se sentaron hasta el fondo, acomodaron las charolas y no habían pasado dos minutos cuando el moyashi ya tomaba puñados de palomitas. Kanda levantó el descansabrazos que los separaba y se acercó para besar la mejilla de Allen, este se movió para beber su refresco pero sus ademanes dejaron muy claro que era para evitar el beso de su novio.

—Moyashi...— dijo Kanda tomando su mano.

—Lo siento, la necesito para comer— Allen deslizó su mano bajo la de él y tomó unos nachos.

Parecía que el moyashi lo castigaba por su decisión egoísta, aunque ya sabía que se le pasaría, había calculado la elección de la película no por que fuera fan del terror, sino

Los trailers terminaron y comenzó la película, una música de tono siniestro inundó la sala y el moyashi parecía comer más rápido por la ansiedad, ya se terminaba la mitad de las palomitas, entonces un grito horrorizado de una mujer se escuchó, el supuesto asesino parecía que la hacia su primera víctima, nada muy gráfico su asesinato pero los gritos y sonidos eran más que suficientes para tener al moyashi temblando.

Trataba de mantener la mirada en la pantalla, Allen había dejado las palomitas a un lado y se había acercado inconscientemente a él. Con cada nuevo asalto del asesino y las escalofriantes escenas del crimen que encontraban los detectives, Allen se iba pegando a Kanda. Tampoco ayudaba el aire acondicionado, aprovechó pasando su brazo y estrechando al moyashi, no se dio cuenta, la película en realidad parecía tenerlo en suspenso, pero eso no evitaba que cada vez que el asesino aparecía Allen diera un salto. Ya se había acomodado dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kanda y parecía inmerso en la unión de pistas que hacían los agentes. Dado el momento de relajado, Allen volvió al ataque contra los nachos, trató de tomar algunos sin dejar de mirar la pantalla pero lo único que consiguió fue tirarlos sobre el regazo de su novio.

—¡Lo siento!— dijo y trató de limpiar con una servilleta.

Su pantalón estaba manchado de queso derretido, Kanda estaba punto de decirle que no era necesario cuando rozó su entrepierna, parecía que había una mancha que se resistía desaparecer y el moyashi tallaba desesperadamente.

—Moyashi— apenas pudo susurrar, Allen ni parecía ser consciente de lo que realmente hacia.

—Ya está— dijo Allen y un grito nuevamente lo hizo sobresaltarse cayendo su rostro de lleno en su entrepierna. Kanda tuvo que morderse los labios, el moyashi trataba torpemente de reponerse, aunque él, en un extraño impulso, le sujetó la cabeza impidiéndoselo.

—¿K-Kanda?

—Deja de moverte— dijo Kanda apretando los dientes.

Allen se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba, su mejilla rozaba con su entrepierna y en verdad parecía muy contenta de tenerle cerca. Se supo tan rojo como era posible, incluso teniendo las mejillas calientes podía sentir la temperatura elevada de Kanda a través de su pantalón. Se dio cuenta que le avergonzaba saber que había causado eso pero a la ve le gustaba y comenzaba a sentir lo mismo dentro de su ropa interior.

Kanda lo soltó lentamente y Allen subió nervioso, pero cuando las luces de la pantalla le dejaron ver que las mejillas de su novio estaban tan rojas como las de él e incluso trataba de respirar profundo. No pudo resistirse a besarlo.

No tenían a nadie a su alrededor en esa fila, después de todo, la película era más que suficiente para ahuyentar a más de la mitad de los consumidores del cine, besó al moyashi como si no hubiera mañana con los gritos de horror de fondo, Allen parecía ya ni prestarle atención a la película.

Quería tocar más al moyashi, quiso meter su mano bajo su camisa pero en un momento sintió algo suave que golpeó su cabeza, eran palomitas que alguien una fila más arriba le había lanzado.

Kanda volteó y logró identificar el uniforme de la escuela, era un grupo de chicos riéndose como bobos que en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que los miraban, comenzaron a hacer sonidos de besos. Allen se hundió en su asiento muerto de vergüenza, Kanda estuvo a punto de levantarse y romperles la cara, pero lo tomó de la mano apretando fuerte.

El resto de la película, ambos de dedicaron a comer con frustración, cada vez que se acercaban, los sonidos de besos comenzaban.

No era lo que habían planeado y Kanda ya perdía la paciencia, pero Allen sabía que no debía pelear, no quería dejarlo, quizá porque consideraba que sólo él tenía el derecho de retar a Kanda.

La película terminó y salieron fastidiados de la función, los chicos molestos se habían perdido, parecía que su misión era arruinar su cita.

Ahora se dirigían a casa, Allen sabía que no debía llegar tarde o sus padres se preocuparían. Kanda no tuvo más opción que dejarlo ir, aunque quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido en la función. Iban camino a sus casas cuando se oyó un trueno y de inmediato llegó una tormenta.

—¡Maldición!— Kanda se trató de cubrir con el suéter que llevaba —vamos a mi casa, está más cerca, tus padres entenderán.

Allen asintió y lo siguió corriendo, tal vez podría llamar a su padre para que pasara por él al regreso del trabajo o a su papá para que le llevara una sombrilla si la lluvia se calmaba lo suficiente.

Kanda abrió la puerta con trabajo, de un momento a otro la lluvia había apretado y podía sentir las gotas frías colarse por su cuello. Entraron hechos una sopa.

—¡Niños! ¡suban a cambiarse!— dijo el abuelo saliendo de la cocina —Yuu, dale una toalla, ¡no seas mal anfitrión!

—Yo también vengo mojado— dijo Kanda cerrando la puerta y haciéndole una seña a Allen para que subiera.

—Te dije que iba a llover, pero jamás me haces caso. Dense prisa, les voy a preparar algo caliente.

Su abuelo siempre se molestaba cuando se trataba de asuntos de salud: mojarse, no ponerse el suéter, no comer lo suficiente, trasnochar, beber cosas frías cuando estaba enfermo... era una lata para Kanda.

Kanda llevó a Allen a su habitación, tiritaba un poco mientras trataba de contactar y avisar a sus padres. Kanda buscaba en su armario que prestarle al moyashi mientras secaba su cabello, encontró un suéter blanco que pensó que podía quedarle al moyashi y se lo lanzó a la cara.

Allen se quejó quitándose el suéter de la cara, decía algo de enviar un mensaje a sus padres ya que no lograba contactar con ellos. mientras tanto Kanda no podía apartar la mirada de Allen quien tenía la camisa completamente mojada y pegada a su cuerpo tanto que parecía transparentarse como si no tuviera nada puesto, inclusive sus tetillas sobresalían un poco al estar endurecidas por el frío. Se iba a quitar la camisa mojada cuando le lanzo una mirada acusadora.

—No puedo cambiarme si me ves así.

—No es como si fuera a ver algo diferente, después de todo somos hombres— dijo Kanda buscando su toalla —Iré a darme un baño rápido.

Kanda se fue dejando al moyashi solo, claro, era tan orgulloso para admitir que quería ver pero no se trataba de atreverse a decirlo, sino que el estúpido moyashi seguramente le diría que era un pervertido. No comprendía por qué él debía ser el pervertido si el moyashi se había quedado embobado viéndolo cuando se mojaba la cabeza después del entrenamiento. Era más que obvio que solo los besos no serían suficientes.

Regresó a su habitación y lo primero que encontró fue una extraña visión del moyashi sin pantalones, con unos boxers de ositos mientras se colocaba un pantalón suyo.

—Lo siento, pero mi pantalón estaba muy mojado.

Kanda se quedó mirando los boxers y sonrió, a pesar del ridículo estampado, marcaban el trasero de Allen y destacaban su entrepierna.

—Y los boxers ¿no están mojados?— dijo provocando que Allen tratara de cubrirse.

—N-no— Allen se puso los pantalones tan rápido como pudo.

Caminó con la toalla atada a la cintura mientras secaba su cabello. Allen lo vio ir hacia sus cajones y tomar su ropa interior. Definitivamente no era como la suya. Kanda ya no logró contener la risa un minuto más y Allen entendió que era por los ositos.

—Mi papá los compró— se puso el suéter y se envolvió como si fuera una bata tratando de protegerse de la mirada de su novio —se supone que nadie los vería— se sentó en la cama molesto por la reacción.

Si hubiese sabido que esa sería la primera vez que le vieran semidesnudo lo hubiera pensado mejor por la mañana.

Pero los ositos eran inofensivos, o eso pensaba pero ahí tenía al bastardo de Kanda riendo, seguro si lo contaba a Lavi no lo creería, después de todo Kanda sólo sonreía cuando disfrutaba de la sangre de sus oponentes, o eso pensaba.

—Mal hecho moyashi, aunque eso demuestra que aun eres un mocoso— Kanda rió —No me molestan tus ositos.

Allen estaba completamente rojo y le lanzo una almohada.

—¿Qué dijeron tus padres?— detuvo la almohada cambiando el tema y Allen aun avergonzado trataba de calmarse.

—Ellos dicen que está bien, puedo esperar aquí a que pase la lluvia y después volver a casa ya que no estoy tan lejos.

—Ya veo, entonces si no para de llover en toda la noche ¿significa que te quedaras a dormir conmigo?— Allen se tensó.

—N-no era eso lo que quería decir.

Kanda se puso la ropa interior bajo la toalla y tomó una camiseta. Se sentó en la cama al lado de Allen.

—¿No vas a ponerte pantalones?— dijo Allen mirando hacia arriba para no caer en la tentación de ver los boxers de su novio.

—Ya te los pusiste tu— dijo Kanda en broma, acercándose y besando suavemente a Allen.

Se puso la camiseta y se subió a la cama.

—Ven, debes tener frio con esos osos mojados— le sonrió.

Allen subió gateando a la cama mirando a su novio con ojos asesinos. Le fue indicado que se sentaba entre las piernas de Kanda para que lo abrazaba por detrás. Allen se dejó rodear encogiéndose.

—Podrías quedarte a dormir— dijo Kanda apoyando al barbilla en su hombro.

—No puedo— se sintió a gusto con la calidez del cuerpo que lo abrazaba.

—Sólo tienes que llamarlos

—El problema es que si les digo que voy a quedarme en casa del chico con el que me he peleado desde la primaria vendrán corriendo por mí.

—No necesariamente tienes que decirles eso.

—No pienso mentir— le miró con reproche —Además quedarme a dormir contigo...

—¿Te da miedo moyashi?— preguntó con malicia apretando aún más su agarre sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué tendría miedo de ti, baKanda?— tartamudeó algo nervioso al sentir como la entrepierna de Kanda chocaba con su trasero.

—Eso quisiera saber. Mira cómo te pone la idea— le dijo al oído y pellizco su mejilla.

Tener a Allen así le resultaba relajante. Podía olerlo y tocarlo, aunque no tanto como quisiera, pero significaba un momento de paz donde nadie llegaría a joder y preguntar si iban en serio.

—No te tengo miedo— dijo Allen sintiendo como la sangre iba hacia su ingle.

Allen sentía como Kada respiraba en su nuca, como su trasero estaba justo sobre una zona de peligro, pero le gustaba.

—Aquí podemos estar solos— Kanda besó su nuca haciéndolo estremecer.

Bajó sus manos rodeando la cadera de Allen y tratando de levantarlas para que su trasero y la entrepierna se tocara más.

—No...— dijo Allen sintiendo a Kanda bajo él poniéndose duro inevitablemente.

Siempre había pensado que ese momento sería imposible pero eso no le había impedido fantasear con tener a Kanda así de cerca. A penas y distinguía si era real o una de las imágenes que usaba cuando se masturbaba.

La manos de Kanda bajaron al borde del pantalón que usaba Allen y sin mucho aviso se metieron debajo de la ropa interior y tomó su miembro provocando que soltara un gemido de sorpresa.

Allen quiso detenerlo pero aquello se sentia bien, el maldito de Kanda le estaba masajeando logrando endurecerle más de la cuenta, además que tenía aquella erección palpitando contra su trasero, besó su cuello y creyó que moriría, sin poder evitarlo se derramó en la mano de Kanda.

—L-lo siento— dijo algo avergonzado con la respiración entrecortada.

—No que no querias Moyashi— le susurró al oído, Allen tiró de con fuerza de uno de sus mechones.

—Me hiciste ensuciar mi ropa interior— dijo completamente rojo —se siente pegajoso.

—Nada se ha perdido— dijo sin ganas de sacar la mano de ahí.

Había dejado caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kanda esperando que las contracciones pasaran, pero seguía jugando con su miembro haciéndole saltar por momento debido a lo sensible que estaba. Con nervios, deslizó la mano de Kanda fuera de sus pantalones y antes que pudiera protestar, se puso de lado para poder meter la mano en la ropa interior de su novio. Rodeó el miembro de Kanda y comenzó a masajear lentamente, se sentía muy caliente y estaba mojado. A penas unos minutos después, sintió como su mano se llenaba de algo cálido y húmedo.

Se miraron fijamente, respirando agitados. Kanda lo besó y él correspondió. Ambos tenían la sensación de que estaban en un sueño. La lluvia había parado.

El celular de Allen comenzó a sonar trayendolo de vuelta a la realidad, debía volver a casa. Kanda algo fastidiado limpió la mano del moyashi con una toallita húmeda, el moyashi se quejaba exigiendo que le prestara el baño, después de todo estaba pegajoso "ahí" y ya no iba a permitir que Kanda le siguiera tocando si no, no podría irse.

—La próxima vez podemos ir al siguiente nivel, moyashi— le susurró Kanda despidiendo a Allen en la puerta de su casa, Allen se sonrojó como nunca.

¿Ir al siguiente nivel?

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, disfruto mucho escribiendo y tratando de sorprenderlos. Espero que no haya sido demasiado pronto para un poco de R 18. Quedo al pendiente de ustedes y espero actualizar pronto. Abrazos y besos desde un sábado en pijama.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Punto de quiebre**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, yullen, AU, suculencia.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Corrió a casa, sus padres lo recibieron algo preocupados. Allen le dijo que había estado bien, la lluvia habia sido algo circunstancial.

—Allen, no nos has presentado a ese amigo tuyo que vive a unas calles de aquí— preguntó padre ya que estaba al corriente de las personas que rodeaban a su hijo.

Allen sonrió sirviéndose un vaso de agua y bebiendolo tan lento como pudo.

—¿O hay algún motivo para que no quieras que lo conozcamos?— dijo su padre padre presionando.

—No, es sólo que no tiene mucho tiempo, está lleno de actividades extracurriculares— dijo Allen sirviéndose más agua.

—Podrías invitarlo a cenar— dijo papá con una mirada que le hacía pensar que sospechaba no era sólo un amigo.

—Sí, le preguntaré.

Tomó el vaso de agua y pidió permiso para ir a su habitación. Su padre lo miraba con sospecha, su papá con complicidad, era demasiada presión. Se dio un baño y escondió su ropa interior, comenzaba a secarse y a ponerse dura. Se cambió y bajó a cenar después de practicar su cara de "aquí no pasa nada". Tendría que comenzar a pensar en cómo decirles a sus padres que su novio era el chico que les causaba problemas siempre.

Sus padres no preguntaron más al respecto, Allen casi no pudo dormir recordando el roce de los dedos de Kanda en su piel, aunque su cita no habia salido como lo habian planeado a causa de aquellos chicos la habia pasado bien a pesar de la pelicula que Kanda habia elegido aunque suponia que habia elegido con sabiduria, puesto que no habia mucha gente, parecía que Kanda era un experto a la hora de evadir a la gente.

Su celular vibró y de inmediato revisó viendo que era un mensaje de Kanda.

"Dejaste tus pantalones mojados en mi casa"

Lo había olvidado.

"Los buscaré mañana y te llevaré la ropa que tomé prestada"

Sin darse cuenta, ese mensaje se convirtió en una conversación que los llevó hasta las dos de la mañana preguntándose sobre los sabores más exóticos de doritos que Kanda había visto en Japón. Allen sentía que podía hablar de lo que quisiera y no tener miedo al dar sus opiniones cuando hablaba con Kanda, aunque claro, lo raro era que hablaban mucho más cuando se escribían o llamaban por teléfono.

Allen enviaba un video de las fábricas de comida de cera cuando escuchó un quejido a lo lejos. Se levantó y miró por la ventana pensando que era alguien en la calle, miró todo oscuro y le pareció una vista agradable, pocas veces se quedaba despierto hasta tarde.

Cuando Kanda le envió la reseña de una película que se estrenaría la próxima semana, escuchó ese extraño quejido de nuevo, venía del otro lado de su pared.

Allen salió pensando que alguno de sus padres estaba enfermo pues un par de años atrás, su padre había despertado a todos con sus quejas por apendicitis. Una tenue luz salía de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de sus padres. Allen asomó la mirada al interior y entonces vio a sus padres sobre la cama haciendo "eso" de inmediato como si hubiera recordado aquella noche cuando tenía ocho años todo volvió a su cabeza, corrió a su habitación asustado.

¿Cómo había olvidado aquello? los gritos de dolor, la ambulancia, el hospital, los vecinos, las puntadas en el trasero. Encendio su computadora y como si quisiera librarse de dudas preguntó en yahoo respuestas si el sexo anal dolía. Evidentemente las respuestas llegaron y confirmaron para su horror cosas como desgarres, incontinencia y otras cosas, era mucho para su pobre e inocente mente.

"La proxima vez podemos ir al siguiente nivel moyashi"

No, ¡para nada!, ¿eso era lo que planeaba kanda?

Su celular sonaba con mensajes de Kanda pero no quiso contestar. Pasó la noche esperando a que se diera la tragedia, con el teléfono en la mano, para llamar a la ambulancia, sin embargo, no ocurrió nada.

A la mañana siguiente, espero a que sus padres bajaran a la cocina para ir al baño sin cruzarse con ellos. Inconscientemente revisó el cubo de la basura buscando sangre o algún rastro de tan temible suceso, pero no encontró nada.

Mientras se vestía, revisó su celular con más calma, pensaba en decirle a Kanda que no iría por su pantalón (al menos no hasta que encontrara una forma efectiva de defenderse de él), pero al leerlo se dio cuenta de que en verdad quería verlo. Kanda creyó que se había quedado dormido y que por eso ya no contestaba, le había dado las buenas noches. Sus palabras no eran nada del otro mundo, pero la forma en que lo escribía hacía que Allen se derritiera.

Bajó a desayunar y miró detenidamente a sus padres, ninguno parecía haber sufrido un grave accidente.

Aun así no estaba seguro de que "aquello" era algo seguro.

—¿Ocurre algo Allen? - papá lo había notado la preocupación en su rostro.

Allen negó rapidamente, quizás debía preguntarle directamente a sus padres sobre "aquello" pero no tenia el valor mucho más con ese tipo de temas.

—Tengo que ir a devolverle la ropa a mi "amigo"— sus padres se vieron a la cara —Ayer me la prestó porque nos mojamos con la lluvia.

—Está bien— dijo padre sin hacer más preguntas.

En cuanto terminó de desayunar, fue al cuarto de lavado para recoger la ropa de Kanda. Cuando lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que no quería devolverla, pero ahora que la habían lavado olía mucho más a él mismo que a su novio. Olió el sueter tratando de encontrar el aroma de Kanda.

—Allen, ¿todo bien?— dijo su papá asomándose por la puerta.

—¡S-sí! todo bien— dijo comenzando a doblar la ropa —sólo revisaba si olía a limpio.

—¿Ese chico es más que tu "amigo"?— dijo acercádose y tomándolo del hombro

Allen sintió que había sido descubierto, tartamudeó tratando de explicarse.

—Está bien, no tiene nada de malo, tráelo cuando quieras... pero que sea antes de que a tu padre le de un ataque ¿de acuerdo?

Se moría de vergüenza, era claro que no podía mantener nada en secreto.

—E-está bien— se sentia algo nervioso por haber sido descubierto, quizas se le podia atribuir al llamado sexto sentido de los padres —Y-ya me voy— huyó de su habitacion colocando la ropa en una mochila y apenas avisó que ya se iba.

Corrió hasta alejarse de su casa, la sospecha de sus padres era obvia, se preguntaba si el abuelo de Kanda también sospechaba.

Tocó el timbre y Kanda fue quien le recibió, notó lo alterado del moyashi y lo invitó a entrar aunque trataba de hacer su visita breve ahora estaba nuevamente en la habitacion de Kanda, su corazon latía con fuerza pero no era por la emocion esperada, era más bien por temor y ansiedad.

Kanda le devolvió sus pantalones que ya estaban secos, trató de acercarse al moyashi para robarle un beso pero este se apartó.

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo produciendole una extraña confusion a Kanda, por lo general oía que esa maldita frase no era el preludio de nada bueno.

Se cruzo de brazos y se apoyó en la pared.

—¿Vas a terminar conmigo?— dijo sin rodeos —¿es por lo que pasó ayer?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡No quiero romper contigo! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿TÚ SÍ?— Ambos sentían un nudo en la garganta.

—¡NO! ¡YO NO QUIERO!— dijo Kanda sin entender qué estaba pasando —¿entonces de qué querías hablar?

—Tiene que ver con lo de ayer— dijo Allen tratando de calmarse, tenía una sensación rara en el estómago, de sólo pensar en separarse uno del otro, comenzaban a sentirse ansiosos.

—Lo sabía. No te gustó— dijo Kanda caminando por la habitación tratando de calmarse.

—¡Si me gustó!— dijo tratando de aliviar el mal entendido —S-sólo creo que vamos muy rapido, ya sabes... tú quieres hacer eso…— la cara de Allen estaba muy roja.

—¿Tener sexo?— preguntó kanda sin muchos rodeos —Si quiero, después de todo es normal— dijo serio provocando que Allen se sobresaltara —Pero no haré nada si no estas listo moyashi— Allen parecia un poco más aliviado pero aún no se mentalizaba a la idea —¿Era eso lo que querías discutir?

—En parte sí...— tomó asiento —M-mis padres sospechan que salgo con alguien— Kanda alzó una ceja, sabía que no era algo que podían ocultar, incluso quizá su abuelo podia hacerse una idea pero prefería pensar que tomaba la presencia del moyashi como la de un simple "amigo" .

—No creo que tuviesen problema en que salgas con un chico— dijo Kanda sentándose al lado de Allen.

—Quieren que vayas a cenar, para conocerte.

—Entonces voy y ya.

Allen se quedó callado, la verdad era que quería evitar en la medida de lo posible que Kanda fuera a su casa. Su novio lo miró y comprendió.

—¿No quieres que vaya? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque saben que peleábamos?

—Es que no sé qué pasará. Creo que no tienen una buena imagen de ti ahora— jugaba con sus dedos algo nervioso.

—¿Y que más da?, tampoco es como si nos estuvieramos peleando o te estuviera obligando moyashi, ¿o recuerdas quien fue quien me besó primero?— Allen giró el rostro. Todo había sido porque él había tenido la iniciativa.

—Aún no les digo nada, pero si tendré que hacerlo, no te molesta ¿o sí?

—Da igual moyashi, tú ya conoces al viejo, así que no veo problema con que conozca a tus padres.

—¡YUU!— llamó el abuelo desde abajo.

—¿QUÉ?

—¡VOY A SALIR! ¡TRATA BIEN A ALLEN! ¡DEJÉ DINERO PARA PIZZA!

—¡NO ME GUSTA LA PIZZA!— Kanda se moría de la pena gritando como un loco.

—¡PERO A ALLEN SÍ! ¡ADIÓS!

A Allen le parecía lindo ver la paciencia que Kanda le tenía a su abuelo.

—Parece que ya sabe que eres mi novio— dijo Kanda tirándose en su cama.

—Tu abuelo es agradable ... A diferencia de mi padre no sé cómo se lo va a tomar.

—Ni que te fuera a matar.

—No, pero es algo sobreprotector, ya sabes...— Kanda comprendió que el moyashi era un niño mimado.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto moyashi, pareces un anciano, ¿de que quieres tu pizza?— Kanda tomó el telefono.

—Con pollo— dijo por inercia sin pensarselo mucho. Kanda parecía confiado, quizas se preocupaba más de la cuenta, aunque estaba seguro de que sus padres pegarían el grito en el cielo.

Kanda vio al moyashi sumergido en sus pensamientos que se acercó mientras hacía su pedido, con su dedo estiró el borde del pantalón del moyashi esperando comprobar algo.

—¡¿Qué haces?!-dijo escandalizado.

—Estaba verificando si había ositos de nuevo.

Allen sólo pudo mirarlo enojado y tuvo que seguir con el pedido. Kanda no apartó sus dedos del lugar, incluso jugaba metiéndolos y tocando su piel provocándole cosquillas y esa sensación de anticipación pues pasaba por un área sensible que le hacía desear que lo tocara más.

No había ositos, esta vez había un patrón de líneas. Kanda subió sus manos bajo la ropa de Allen haciendo que se pusiera nervioso al teléfono. Kanda se estaba divirtiendo viendo sus reacciones, así que levantó su camiseta y besó su abdomen haciéndole saltar. Allen trataba de hacerse hacia atrás, pero lo tenían agarrado de la cadera.

Allen termino de hacer el pedido con dificultad, tuvo que darle un codazo a Kanda para que lo soltara.

—Tienes manos largas baKanda, ademas no toda mi topa interior es de osos.

—Sólo queria comprobarlo, te veias adorable moyashi— Allen pareció enojarse más.

Kanda tuvo que dejar sus bromas de lado cuando el moyashi amenazo con no dejarse tocar, bien había límites que respetar pero le resultaba frustante no poder tocar al moyashi a gusto.

Allen tomó el control de la TV y al parecer puso su canal favorito "food network" mientras esperaban la pizza.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que te guste ese canal?

—La comida es algo serio.

—Moyashi sólo piensas en tragar.

—Claro que no— una escena apareció mostrando queso derretido de una manera muy apetitosa.

—Esto debe ser el equivalente de la pornografia para ti.

— Y las películas de terror el tuyo— dijo enseñándole la lengua.

— Pues no, ¿quieres ver mi tipo de pornografía?— dijo Kanda sonriendo de lado como invitándolo a decir "sí".

—No, gracias.

Allen se concentró en la sugerente manera en que en cocinero sumergía un pedazo de carne en el fondue.

—Podríamos cocinar, si quieres.

Kanda no era un aficionado a la comida, o al menos no se la tomaba tan en serio como Allen, pero debía reconocer que verlo comer era entretenido.

—Ya pedimos la pizza— Allen se tocó el abdomen —aunque si tienes algo para picar mientras esperamos.

Kanda se levantó pensando que su novio era un pozo sin fondo y que en esa casa no había muchas cosas que lograran satisfacer su voraz apetito.

—Sólo tengo plátanos, el viejo no ha hecho las compras.

—Si, eso está bien.

Bajaron a la cocina y Allen aceptó el plátano que Kanda le ofreció, era fan de la carne pero de vez en cuando las frutas no estaban mal.

Kanda se sentó desinteresadamente del otro lado de la mesa, mientras veian la televisión, se comió la fruta sin muchos miramientos, por un momento su mirada se desvió al moyashi quien pelaba el plátano como si estuviera haciendo alguna clase de ritual y ahora lo acercaba lentamente a su boca... ¡maldición! tuvo que desviar la mirada, pero quiso ver de nuevo, el moyashi había dado un mordisco sin percatarse de que era observado. Kanda sentía que con cada mordisco que daba el moyashi se endurecía, imaginó al moyashi llevándose otra cosa a la boca.

Allen hizo contacto visual cuando metió el plátano en su boca.

—¿Qué?— dijo con la fruta metida en la boca.

Le dio un mordisco y masticó lentamente.

—Moyashi— Kanda se acomodó en su silla abriendo un poco más las piernas, pues su erección necesitaba espacio —¿En serio no es porno?

Allen miró hacia la mesa mientras mordía un lado del plátano pues ya estaba llegando a la parte ancha. Se quedó callado y sonrió tratando de evadir la pregunta.

—¿Es en serio? ¡¿no ves porno?!

—¡Claro que sí! en... en revistas— dijo con la boca llena

—Eso no es porno

—Están desnudos

—¿Y te excita?— preguntó sin perder detalle de la boca de Allen.

El Moyashi casi se atraganta con la pregunta.

—Estás preguntando cosas muy pervertidas baKanda— dijo Allen tratando de recuperarse, se había tragado un trozo de plátano muy rápido.

—Curiosidad moyashi— dijo casi en un suspiro. Allen no se había percatado de su erección y no estaba seguro si querría hacerle el "favor" porque no podía dejar de pensar en el moyashi engulléndole.

Kanda tomó su celular y buscó pornografía de sexo oral. Allen lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Te puedo enseñar algo?— dijo Kanda jalando la silla al lado de Allen.

El albino asintió y se concentró en la pantalla. Cuando Kanda puso play, quiso taparse los ojos sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más lo obligó a quedarse para ver cómo un chico, bastante lindo, se daba a la ardua tarea de "comerse" una erección. Allen estaba rojo como tomate y sentía que su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar calificando positivamente el video, el pantalón comenzó a apretarle cuando el actor realizó la hazaña de engullir todo de un bocado.

—Es photoshop— dijo Allen cuando terminó el video. Trataba de inclinarse para esconder su erección.

—¿Te gustó? Podemos ver otro, la pizza va a tardar.

—N-no creo que sea buena idea— Allen trato de apretar sus piernas para esconderse, Kanda lo notó, el moyashi era como un libro abierto.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó con malicia provocando que el moyashi se enrojeciera aun más.

—P-porque...

—No hay nadie viéndonos moyashi, podrias intentarlo.

—¡¿Quieres que te haga eso?!— gritó escandalizado, su cara estaba tan roja que era imposible ocultar su vergüenza al ver el bulto en los pantalones de Kanda.

—Es tu culpa moyashi. Hazte responsable.

—¡Yo no sé hacer eso!— dijo Allen apartando la mirada tratando de no pensar en que Kanda estaba duro —es tu culpa, tu pusiste el video.

Kanda no aguantó más, tomó la cara de Allen y lo besó. Sus manos rápidamente se colaron hasta el pantalón y comenzaron a abrirlo. Las manos de Allen se estaban dejando llevar metiéndose bajo la camiseta de Kanda y tocando sus tetillas.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo se hace - dijo Kanda abriendo el pantalón de Allen.

Se hincó frente la entrepierna de Allen y bajó el cierre, metió su mano en los boxers.

—N-no... — Allen trató de cubrirse.

Ningún chico se lo había visto. Qué tal si le parecía feo, si le parecia pequeño u olía mal. No conocía su sabor, tal vez era horrible y a Kanda no le gustaría.

Todas sus dudas se fueron cuando Kanda lamió su miembro y no pudo evitar gemir, Allen trato de apartarlo pero entonces Kanda lo introdujo por completo en su boca y pensó que enloquecería.

Su resistencia fue mermando y poco a poco comenzaba a disfrutar de como la lengua de Kanda le atendía, sus respiración era cada vez más agitada, sentía un calor insoportable cada vez que Kanda tocaba sus muslos.

Kanda se sentía torpe, pero trataba de imitar los movimientos que había visto recién. El sabor del moyashi era justo como lo había imaginado y sólo le provocaba querer más.

—Es-pera...— dijo Allen apretando los dientes pues sentía que estaba a un segundo de venirse.

Kanda lo sacó de su boca y esperó a que pasara y se calmara. Aprovechó que su novio tenía los ojos cerrados para mirar su erección y masajearla un momento. Le gustaba lo que veía y al parecer era cierto lo que decían acerca de que el color de los pezones era el del miembro. Metió al moyashi de nuevo y siguió lamiendo y tratando de llevarlo lo más profundo que pudiera en su garganta.

—Para, para, me ven...— Allen trató de apartar a Kanda de su erección pero él no se lo permitió.

Tenía curiosidad por saber todo sobre el moyashi, su sabor y textura, todo. Hasta el momento no lo había decepcionado pues su pene era tan digno del moyashi. Allen sin poder controlarse más se vino en la boca de Kanda, estaba avergonzado, vio como Kanda se relamía los labios.

—Estás algo salado moyashi— Allen se sentia morir.

—T-te dije que pararas— no podia verlo a los ojos, rapidamente trato de subirse el pantalón y la ropa interior.

—No estabas tan mal— dijo tranquilamente.

—Eres un pervertido— Allen trataba de calmarse y Kanda rió, Allen sentía que se moría de la vergüenza ¿como podía haber hecho eso y andan como si nada?, mas bien parecía vanagloriarse de eso.

Allen empujó a Kanda haciéndolo caer sentado.

—Es tu turno, pero no te quejes si te muerdo— dijo colocándose a la altura de su entrepierna.

Las manos de Allen temblaban mientras abría el pantalón de Kanda. No era la primera vez que quería hacer eso, aunque sus únicas experiencias fueran imaginarias. Respiraba agitado, su miembro seguía duro y ahora podía sentir el de Kanda. Lo masajeó un poco y vio cómo Kanda se comenzó a relajar y a apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla.

Cuando sacó a Kanda del boxer, lo miró un momento y recorrió la extensión con su mano provocando gemidos en su novio. Se mordió el labio. Llevaba años tratando de imaginarle desnudo, incluso alguna vez había logrado dar un vistazo a su pene durante un campamento en la secundaria, pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente podía decir que había cambiado bastante.

Se mojó los labios rogando que el repartidor tardara más, se acercó a la punta y le dio una pequeña lamida. En sabor no era como nada de lo que hubiese comido antes, y entre más lo probaba, más se convencía de que le gustaba.

Kanda a penas y podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Siempre se había imaginado al moyashi haciéndole eso, pero nunca se había esperado que usara su boca con la misma voracidad que cuando comía.

Allen parecía hipnotizado con aquel pedazo de carne, quizá era el hambre que sentía y la espera por la pizza que se había hecho larga pero llevadera. Lamia de arriba abajo, podía escuchar a Kanda mascullar su nombre apretaba sus labios como si quisiera evitar exponer cuanto aquello le agradaba, Aunque siempre tenía la percepción de que Kanda era más callado que el, después de todo él mismo había hecho tanto ruido que quizá los vecinos pensarían que le estaban matando.

Kanda le retiró unos mechones de cabello que caían descuidadamente sobre sus rostro haciéndole algo molesta la tarea, los llevó tras su oreja como diciéndole que no quería perderse ningún detalle, apretó un poco sus dientes como castigo por haberlo conllevo a esa situación y el otro gimió placenteramente, al parecer no lo hacía nada mal.

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, succionando y lamiendo sin parar, sabía que Kanda pronto se vendría, estaba listo para sacarlo de su boca pero Kanda entonces le tomó de la cabeza obligándolo a tragárselo todo.

Allen sintió las descargas de Kanda en su garganta. Tuvo que pellizcar su muslo para que dejara de sostenerlo y le permitiera sacarlo y toser.

—Lo siento— dijo Kanda, aunque en realidad no lo sentía.

Allen tosía y trataba de aclarar su garganta. No había tenido oportunidad de saborear a Kanda, pero bastaba con haberlo lamido y mordido para determinar que le había gustado mucho hacerle eso su novio.

—Casi me ahogo_ dijo Allen limpiándose los labios con la manga.

—Sobreviviste_ dijo Kanda agachándose y besándolo.

Allen correspondió, su mente se sentía nublada y parecía que podría quedarse besando a Kanda toda la vida. Por instinto, se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de Kanda rodeando su cuello con los brazos para profundizar el beso.

El japonés se sorprendió pero tomó a Allen de la cintura y lo acercó más mientras sus manos acariciaban los muslos y la cadera del moyashi.

El timbre sonó, era la pizza.

Allen vio a Kanda abrir la puerta y pagar la pizza, de inmediato le vino el apetito, Kanda abrió la caja y la pizza allí estaba en todo esplendor no esperó mucho y tomo un trozo mientras comía en silencio.

Allen no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho, le había dicho a Kanda que esperarían antes de tener sexo, no había sido penetración pero sexo oral era sexo al fin y al cabo. No entendía que extraño efecto producía Kanda sobre el que le hacia olvidar por un momento sus palabras, acaso si Kanda decidiera ir más lejos ¿se lo permitiría? un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ¡no! ni pensarlo, Kanda se tendría que conformar con su boca, aun no estaba listo para ceder esa otra parte de su cuerpo.

Si las cosas salían mal ¿cómo les explicaría a sus padres que había terminado en el hospital por tener sexo con su novio? Incluso, cuando vieran a Kanda a su lado pensarían que había sido su culpa.

—¿Te gustó?

—Sí, está buena. Nosotros pedimos en otra pizzería, pero deberías darme el número de esta.

—No, moyashi tragón, me refería a la otra cosa que te comiste— dijo Kanda sacándole el pollo a la pizza.

Allen se llenó la boca para no contestar, Kanda negó con la cabeza, era típico de su novio, o se llenaba la boca o sonreía para evadir las cosas. Fue a su refrigerador y tomó dos vasos, se acercó a Allen y le ofreció uno.

—A mi sí me gustó. Mucho, en realidad— Kanda volvió a sentarse —pero si a ti no te gustó... no tienes que volver a hacerlo.

—No se trata de eso— Allen se atrevió a responderle —Además si tanto lo quieres saber, si me gustó— volvió a darle otro bocado a la pizza evadiendo la mirada de Kanda

—Entonces podemos repetirlo.

—¡C-claro que no!— dijo completamente rojo. Kanda rió —Cambiando el tema, ¿realmente piensas ir a cenar a mi casa?

—Si, ¿no quieres que vaya?— Allen no sabia que responderle, estaba algo nervioso porque sabía que su padre podría saber de las cosas sucias que habrían hecho con sólo mirarlos.

—Quiero que sepan que eres mi novio, pero me preocupa la reacción. No quiero que piensen que me haces daño o que no deberíamos estar juntos.

—Creo que comienzo a arrepentirme de las palizas que te di.

—Yo te daba las palizas— dijo Allen sonriendo.

Cuando terminaron la pizza tuvo que irse. Se suponía que sólo había salido por su pantalón y había pasado más de cuatro horas en casa de Kanda. Al llegar a la suya, se miró en el espejo del recibidor antes de ir a la cocina. Tenía la sensación de que lo que había hecho se veía en su cara, que tal vez encontraría restos de algo o que su boca estaría cambiada por la extraña actividad, sin embargo se veía bastante normal, lo único que podría delatarle era la expresión de culpa.

—Hola— dijo entrando en la cocina.

Su papá estaba sentado en el desayunador con un montón de papeles regados, al parecer estaba trabajando.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No, comí en casa de... mi amigo— dijo Allen tomando una bolsa de papas fritas.

—Sí, ya veo que comiste muy bien— reprendió al ver que ya estaba devorando —aprovechando que Adam no está...—dijo cerrando su computadora —quería darte esto.

Su papá abrió una gaveta de la cocina y sacó una caja de condones.

—Sé lo que pasa a tu edad, así que es mejor hablar del tema.

—¡¿Por qué tienes condones en la cocina?!— dijo Allen negándose a recibir la caja.

—De eso hablo, debemos tener de estos siempre a la mano— dijo agitando la cajita.

Allen miró a su papá completamente sin emitir palabras, no quería extender la mano y coger la caja, era como si estuviera dándole la razón y la tenía, porque Kanda era un maldito pervertido caliente y él le había seguido el juego.

—P-pero...— sus mejillas se pudieron rojas cuando le pusieron la caja en la mano, ¿acaso esperaba que se la metieran? ¿su padre estaba bien con eso? sus manos temblaban —Yo no estaba pensando en eso... digo— sus mejillas se pusieron rojas —Hacer lo que hacen tú y padre.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?— Allen no sabía si debía exponerle sus puntos uno a uno por los cuales creía que moriría si hacia eso.

—N-nada, gracias.

—Es prevenir cualquier cosa. ¿Y dime que cuando podré conocerle?— Allen tragó saliva.

—S-sobre él, le comenté de tu idea de invitarlo a cenar y dice que esta de acuerdo.

—¡Que bueno, entonces haré los preparativos!

—Sólo no vayan a perder la cabeza— dijo Allen nervioso. No sabía como decirle que se trataba de Kanda.

Alguien llamó la puerta y por un minuto Allen pensó que era Kanda. Su papá le sonrió y corrió a abrir, fue tras él como un loco pensando que la verdad sería revelada, pero para su sorpresa era Link quien estaba en el umbral.

—Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Allen Walker?— dijo con un tono formal.

—¡Link!— dijo Allen mirando por encima del hombro de su papá.

—Mucho gusto Link, soy Neah Walker— y estrechó la mano del rubio evitando que su hijo interrumpiera la presentación —así que tu eres amigo de mi Allen.

—¡ya! ¡déjalo pasar papá!— dijo Allen empujándole.

Había visto una caja en manos de Link y eso sólo podía significar que llevaba una delicia.

—Siento venir así, pero es importante— dijo señalando la caja.

—¿De que se trata?— dijo Allen viendo lo serio que estaba.

—Chico los dejo para los preparativos, Link se quedará a cenar ¿no?— preguntó Neah marchándose a la cocina y Allen se sobresaltó.

—Agradezco la invitación pero yo sólo iba de paso.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡no seas tímido!— Allen no tuvo tiempo de aclararlo cuando Link ya había aceptado.

—Tu padre es muy amable— dijo Link —Esto era para ti, pero tus padres también puedes probar, es mi nueva receta— señaló la caja.

—Gracias— Allen tomó la caja —supongo que los tomaremos para el postre.

—No creo que sean tan bueno— dijo Link poniéndose nervioso.

—Siempre lo son— Allen abrió la caja y tomó una de las galletas

No le importaba su nombre o los ingredientes que tenía, eran deliciosas, todos los frutos secos, las almendras, el caramelo y el chocolate parecían demasiado pero en realidad le daban un sabor inigualable.

—Es una receta vieja, son "Florentinas"— explicó Link comenzando a explicar los detalles de preparación.

—Deliciosas— sonrió de tal manera que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara —serán un buen postre— cerró la caja de nuevo.

—Encontraste el camino correcto al corazón de mi hijo— dijo su papá asomándose desde la cocina —parece ideal que su novio sepa cocinar.

Ambos se miraron comprendiendo que la oportuna llegada de Link había confundido a Neah.

—¿Novio?— Link tosió ante aquella palabra, era mucho más de lo que pudiera soñar, ya había tratado de ganar el corazón de Allen pero el bastardo de Kanda con sus puños parecían haber desplazado sus dulces preparaciones.

—¡Papá! ¡estás confundiendo todo!— dijo Allen completamente rojo.

En ese instante el padre de Allen llegaba y Allen sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando su padre hizo acto de presencia viendo a Link de pies a cabeza.

—Supongo que tu eres el amigo— dijo su padre extendiendo la mano —soy Adam, padre de Allen.

Link no tuvo más remedio que estrecharla.

—Link es mi amigo, pero es OTRO amigo— trató de explicarse.

—¿Cuántos amigos tienes, hijo?— su padre lo ignoró y le desordenó la cabeza al pasar —ya sé que estás en al edad, no me va a dar un ataque.

Allen rogaba por que en verdad no le diera un ataque, en un rato tendría a Kanda ahí.

Adam saludó a su esposo y se lavó las manos para ayudar a preparar la cena.

—Trajo postre— susurró Neah a su esposo provocando sorpresa.

De buenas a primeras Link ya estaba produciendo buenas impresiones a sus padres. Allen trataba de disculparse con Link diciendo que sus padres malinterpretaban todo.

—Quizá no debí venir de imprevisto Walker, si ellos hablan de tu "novio". ¿Kanda vendrá a cenar aquí?— dijo Link tratando de no mostrar debilidad, eso significaba que Allen había dado un paso al formalizar la relación frente a sus padres y lo sentía cada vez mas lejos.

—Él... vendrá pronto.

—Quizá deba irme— Allen se sentía mal por Link, de cierta manera le hubiera gustado que Link pudiera cenar con ellos, después de todo era un buen amigo.

El timbre sonó desconcertando a los padres de Allen. El albino forzó una sonrisa, sabía quien tocaba.

Allen corrió a la puerta y se encontró con Kanda y su cara de palo, esa que siempre ponía para ocultar cualquier cosa. Cuando lo vio abrirle, respiró un poco, estaba esperando encontrarse cara a cara con uno de sus padres y esta vez no sería en la oficina de ningún director.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo pasar con una sonrisa que le indicaba que algo andaba mal. En cuanto piso la casa, vio a Link parado ahí, desorientado.

—Allen, tengo que irme— dijo Link tratando de parecer animado —¿me dirás tus impresiones después?

—Sí... lo siento, de verdad— dijo Allen viendo salir a Link.

—¿Qué hacía él aquí?— dijo Kanda sintiendo un cosquilleo en las manos.

—Sólo trajo unas galletas para que probara.

—¡Allen! puedes venir a...— su padre se asomó se quedó callado en cuanto vio a Kanda y que su hijo le tomaba de la mano.

Ambos caminaron a la cocina agarrándose fuerte, como si temieran caerse.

—Él es mi novio— dijo Allen.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Un nuevo capítulo, creo que ocurrieron muchas cosas pero simplemente no podía detenerme.**

 **Muchas gracias por su tiempo y comentarios. Veamos qué tal progresa la historia. Besos y abrazos.**

 **Katou Yuu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Punto de quiebre**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, Yullen, AU, etc.

DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

—P-pero, ¿y Link?— preguntó Neah que aún no se recuperaba de la impresión.

—El es sólo mi amigo, sólo fue una casualidad que viniera y...— Allen se quedó callado al ver la mirada asesina que lanzó su padre a Kanda.

—Será mejor que pongamos la mesa, será una descortesía tener a nuestro invitado en el recibidor.

Kanda le dio a Allen una caja de té, dijo que no era mucho pero era muy bueno. Kanda era consciente del aura asesina que ahora desprendía la mirada del padre del moyashi.

—Kanda trajo té. Su familia es japonesa así que van mucho allá...— Allen mostró la caja a sus padres —podríamos preparar un poco después de comer.

—Así que eres de Japón— dijo Adam con voz decidida —¿por qué se mudaron a Londres? he escuchado que la educación japonesa es muy efectiva ¿tu padre no ha pensado en llevarte allá a estudiar?

Neah suspiró, su esposo no se iba a desmayar con la noticia, sus ataques no necesitaban que lo abanicaran y le dieran un té de tila, sus ataques consistían en dejar de cuidar sus palabras y comportarse grosero.

—No es mi padre... es mi abuelo, vine aquí para vivir con él, en Japón no se podían hacer cargo de mí— dijo Kanda dándose cuenta que no sería fácil.

—Gracias Yuu— dijo Neah tomando él té —pocas veces se encuentra buen té verde aquí.

—Pensé que se llevaban mal— dijo Adam poniendo la ensalada en la mesa.

—Llevábamos— aclaró Kanda.

—¡Ah! ya hagamos que nada ha pasado entonces, las citaciones a la escuela porque un maleante había golpeado a mi hijo.

—¡Adam!— Neah sabía que la paciencia de su esposo estaba al límite.

—Yo una vez le rompí la nariz así que estamos a mano— intervino Allen dejando en silencio la mesa. Kanda no se esperaba que el moyashi lo defendiera pero había logrado calmar el ambiente, seguro si hubiera respondido sólo avivaría la discusión —y creo que no hace falta explicar cómo nos hemos conocido.

—Claro que no, lo que hace falta explicar es cómo pasó esto— dijo Adam poniendo los platos sobre la mesa haciendo que chocaran.

—Adam, los platos van aquí— dijo Neah devolviéndolos a la barra para servir los filetes.

—Pues no sé, sólo pasó— dijo Allen sin intención de hablar sobre su desordenada declaración de amor —yo me declaré.

Su padre lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mostrando su incredulidad. Neah había soltado la cuchara de madera de la salsa. Todos se quedaron en silencio, su papá comenzó a repartir los platos, pero cuando llegó a Kanda, Allen lo tomó.

—Papá... Kanda es vegetariano— dijo Allen levantándose para tomar un plato sin carne.

—No puede ser— dijo Adam tocándose la frente.

Allen sabia que la comida era cosa seria en su casa pero no pensó que su padre reaccionaria así. Le puso el bowl de la ensalada cerca a Kanda.

—¿Alguna cosa más que deba saber?

—¡Adam!— regaño Neah —Vamos a agradecer por la comida.

Todo quedó en silencio de nuevo, los imitó en su larga ceremonia de agradecimiento a los alimentos, creía que ahora entendía un poco la extraña afición del moyashi por la comida.

Comenzaron a comer, Kanda sabía que era el centro de atención, tenía la mirada del padre del moyashi clavada en su persona, prefirió ignorarlo, la ensalada al menos estaba buena.

—¿Y a que actividades se dedica Kanda?— pregunto Neah tratando de entablar una sana conversación.

—Soy capitán del equipo de Kendo de nuestra preparatoria. Pronto estaremos en las regionales.

—Esta mas que cantado que van a darle una paliza a los equipos locales— dijo Allen con cierto orgullo aunque para su padre no le orgullecía nada.

—Debe requerir mucha disciplina— dijo Neah sonriendo.

Kanda reconoció esa sonrisa, también era de familia eso de sonreír para aliviar la tensión.

—¿Sabes cocinar?— dijo Adam cortando un pedazo de carne —supongo que sí.

—Comida japonesa, un poco, y vegetariana.

—Hacer una ensalada no es tan complicado— dijo el padre metiéndose el bocado.

—Hay muchos platillos además de las ensaladas.

—Y algunos son tan buenos que no creerían que no hay carne en ellos— dijo Allen sirviéndose una enorme porción de puré de papas.

—Jamás hemos intentado platillos vegetarianos, sería bueno probar— dijo Neah —he escuchado que la dieta trae muchos beneficios.

—Con gusto cocinare algo la próxima vez— Allen se sorprendió de oír esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Kanda.

—Igual nada puede suplantar un buen corte de carne Neah— dijo Adan renuente aun a aceptar a Kanda.

—¡Padre!— Allen lo miró fijamente.

—¡No Allen! ¡¿en que nos hemos equivocado para que ahora salgas con un delicuente hippie?!— Neah se palmeó el rostro.

Allen temia por la paciencia de Kanda, sabia que tenia muy poca.

—¡Padre! Kanda no es un hippie, sólo es vegetariano, y no es un delincuente, y si eso crees yo también lo soy porque muchas de las peleas yo las provocaba.

—Ya basta moyashi— Kanda trató de calmar a Allen que ya estaba exponiéndose demasiado el pellejo.

—¿Moyashi?— dijo Adam pensando que era su sobrenombre cariñoso

—Supongo que es japonés— dijo Neah tratando de cambiar de tema.

—No entiendo nada— dijo el padre de Allen —¿cómo no va a ser hippie si tiene el cabello largo? hijo, es una broma?

—No, es en serio— dijo Allen enojado —voy muy en serio. Kanda me gusta desde la primaria— un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas —sabía que les molestaría pero no pensé que fuera para tanto, yo…

—Me disculpo, por todos los problemas que les he causado a ustedes y a... Allen. Sé que no les he causado buena impresión, pero trabajaré en ello— dijo Kanda mostrando decisión en sus ojos que no se despegaban de los de su padre.

Allen estaba completamente sorprendido por las palabras de Kanda, seguramente sus padres nunca entenderían lo que acaba de hacer, pero para Allen era más que suficiente. Neah agradeció el esfuerzo de Kanda, no habían querido ser groseros, se disculpó en nombre de su esposo quien aún le veía reprochante.

Terminaron de comer, el té había resultado una buena elección, Neah no podía negar que era de buena calidad, así como las galletas que Link había traído. Neah expresó su pena porque Link no estuviera allí para al menos escuchar los buenos comentarios de su postre.

Allen le hizo una seña a Kanda y abandonaron la mesa, avisó que irían a la biblioteca así que no tendrían nada por lo cual quejarse, después de todo no lo estaba llevando a su habitación.

Kanda miró el lugar sorprendido. Había libros de arriba a abajo y no quedaba pared libre de ellos. Allen emparejó la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio para besarle.

—Gracias— dijo volviendo a atrapar sus labios, esta vez con un beso más largo.

—Tu padre es una fiera— dijo sonriendo.

Le parecía interesante la forma en que protegían al moyashi. Sus modales siempre parecían los de un niño bien portado y la forma en que lo cuidaban lo explicaba, pero le alegraba ser el único que podía sacar el lado rebelde del albino.

—Lo aguantaste muy bien, pensé que se te acabaría la paciencia— dijo Allen imaginando una pelea entre él y su padre.

—Ya tengo mala reputación con tus padres, sólo hubiera sido peor— dijo besando a Allen de nuevo —supongo que ahora tendré que invitarlo a cenar a mi casa para defender mi honor de hippie.

—No eres un hippie, aunque con ese cabello tan largo es obvio que te etiqueten.

—¿Así que mi cabello? Que piensen lo que quieran - dijo fastidiado, no se iba a cortar el cabello por el padre del moyashi.

—Está bien, me gustas así, además creo que ni te puedo imaginar con el cabello corto— Allen sonrió, apenas tenia un vago recuerdo de Kanda en primaria.

Allen le mostró a Kanda la colección de libros que tenían en casa, cada tanto podía leer algo interesante, Kanda no dejaba de pensar que los padres del moyashi debían ser unos comelibros. Kanda notó algo que sobresalía del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Allen, con curiosidad lo tomó quedando algo sorprendido, Allen apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—¡E-eso es...! me lo dio papá— Allen trataba de quitarle de las manos la caja de condones lubricados.

Kanda levantó la caja para que Allen no la alcanzara mientras trataba de leer los detalles.

—¿Esto quiere decir que tenemos su bendición?— dijo Kanda divertido al ver que Allen se paraba de puntas y estiraba.

—Me los dio como precaución— dijo Allen visiblemente molesto por ser más bajito.

—Ni que te fuera a embarazar— Kanda tenía tan cerca a Allen que decidió darle un beso.

—Pues no, pero los tuve que aceptar, aunque eso no significa que ya quiera...

—Si, entiendo. Pero no los guardes en la bolsa del pantalón, se estropearán y ya no los podremos usar después— dijo volviéndolos a poner en su bolsa sólo para tener la oportunidad de tocar su trasero.

—Tal vez se caduquen— dijo Allen buscando pelea.

—Tal vez necesitemos más.

—Como si fuéramos a gastar esa caja. Ya sabes lo que te dije Kanda.

—Tus padres lo aprueban.

—Mi padre no.

—¿Que necesitas su aprobación para eso?— preguntó Kanda incrédulo por las vueltas que le daba al tema.

—C-claro que no, es solo que ya sabes lo que te dije... aún no estoy listo para eso— expresó con pudor.

Kanda tomó el rostro del albino viendo el temor en sus ojos.

—¿Tanto le temes moyashi?

—No lo entenderías— desvió la mirada, no estaba seguro si seguir hablando sobre "eso".

—Estuve leyendo qué hacer para no lastimarte— dijo Kanda tomando su mano y frotándola —ya te dije que será cuando quieras, sólo me gustaría saber qué es lo que te da miedo o por qué piensas que no me importaría lastimarte.

Allen se quedó pensando cómo explicar lo que había pasado el día que había encontrado a sus padres, pero creyó que no era buena idea si estaban en su casa.

—Lo siento, sé que no quieres lastimarme.

—Mejor olvidemos el tema moyashi, pones esa cara que me desagrada— dijo refiriéndose a la cara que hacia como si se sintiera culpable por todo. Allen asintió y trató de olvidarlo —Aún no me dices que hacia el dos puntos aquí.

—¿Dos puntos? tienes una manía por ponerle apodos a gente —Allen lo miró con reproche— Link sólo estaba de paso, quería que probara su nueva receta.

—Tus padres parecían a gusto con él— dijo notando la preferencia de estos por el alemán.

—Lo malinterpretaron— Kanda sabía bien que Link con su educación e historial tan limpio iba a agradarles —¿Estás celoso?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? porque ese tipo siempre te esta llevando a escondidas para comer dulces.

—Exageras, Link sólo se está preparando para heredar la pastelería de su padre.

—Todos tienen boca y estómago ¿por qué tienes que ser su catador?— dijo Kanda cruzándose de brazos.

Por supuesto que estaba celoso, incluso había pensado en aprender repostería. Antes de que el moyashi fuera su novio, estaba convencido que Link y él estaba saliendo.

—Link confía en mí y en mi opinión— dijo Allen molesto porque Kanda estaba insinuando que su tarea la podía hacer cualquiera.

—Si cocino algo ¿lo probarías?— dijo Kanda tratando de no enloquecer.

—Depende... ¿No me irás a envenenar o escupir la comida?— Kanda lo miró con reproche.

—Si es para ti, será "especial" entonces, ¿pelos de gato te gustan?— Allen hizo un gesto asqueado.

Allen ya le daba nauseas el tema, independientemente de eso, tenía curiosidad por la comida de Kanda.

Kanda siguió observando las estanterías, vio sobre un escritorio un par de hojas con partituras. Allen se acercó y comenzó a recogerlas.

—Se supone que debía ordenarlas en la mañana— dijo recogiéndolas con prisa.

—¿Son tuyas?

—Sí, estaba adaptando unas piezas para tocarlas con el club— dijo algo avergonzado.

—Creo que nunca te he escuchado tocar.

—Me pondría nervioso— se mordió el labio.

—¿Jamás voy a escucharte? - dijo Kanda parándolo.

Allen suspiró pensando, le pareció que debía corresponder la resistencia de Kanda. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó por una puerta que conducía al cuarto donde estaba el piano.

Kanda vio en medio de aquel cuarto un piano blanco, siempre había tenido en mente que los pianos solían ser color negro, este le resultaba extrañamente hermoso y de alguna manera le recordó al instante al moyashi.

—Este piano ha estado e mi familia por generaciones— le indicó a Kanda tomar asiento en un taburete cercano, Allen quitó la cobertura de las teclas, apoyó las partituras sobre el atril, tomó una bocanada de aire y entonces Kanda no dio crédito a lo que vio y oyó.

Allen estaba nervioso al principio pero en cuanto comenzó a tocar, se concentró tanto que se olvidó por un momento que lo estaban escuchando. Kanda estaba sorprendido, jamás había escuchado al moyashi porque se suponía que no le interesaba, había tenido deseos de ir a las presentaciones del club de música, pero no le había quedado más remedio que resistir. Y al parecer la espera había valido la pena, estaba en una presentación privada.

Allen parecía diferente, más serio, casi como si no perteneciera a ese mundo, no se atrevía a hacer un sólo ruido, después de ver su talento se preguntaba cómo era que alguien como él se le había declarado.

La pieza continuó, había comenzado algo suave y ahora parecía una mezcla frenética de sentimientos de parte del moyashi, no podía seguir sus dedos sobre las teclas, un par de toques y la melodía había finalizado. Kanda quedó sorprendido sin mover un músculo, Allen le miró algo preocupado.

—Aun me falta hacer algunos arreglos.

—¿Te falta? pensé que ya era perfecta así— dijo Kanda viendo como el moyashi parecía exigirse más.

—No, recién voy a la mitad del trabajo - estaba totalmente convencido de que no era suficiente.

—Me gusta, ahora lamento no haberte escuchado hasta hoy - dijo Kanda sentándose en el banco a su lado.

Allen agradeció y besó su mejilla. Ambos comenzaron a tocar las teclas sin orden tratando de copiar canciones actuales.

—¿Kanda? Tu abuelo vino por ti - dijo Neah apareciendo en la entrada.

Kanda suspiró fastidiado el viejo habia venido por el cuando el le habia dicho que volvería pronto. Se tuvo que despedir del moyashi, repetir la incomoda escena con sus padres, el padre de Allen le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, no pensó quedarse quieto y también se lo regresó aunque supondría que esto no mejoraría su relación.

El viejo solo le explicó que había estado preocupado, por eso había venido con el, sabia el historial que tenia con Allen y sus padres no esperaban que se quedaran quietos después de años de llamadas a la oficina del director.

Allen suspiró al ver a Kanda irse, cerró la puerta despidiéndose del Sr. Tiedoll y de inmediato encaró a sus padres quienes parecían decirle de manera silenciosa que tenían una charla pendiente.

—¿Te tiene amenazado?— dijo su padre

—¡no! por qué piensas eso?— dijo Allen mirando a su papá de reojo pidiendo ayuda —él me gusta en serio.

—Tu padre quiere decir que nos inquieta el que tu novio sea el chico que ha sido tu bully desde la primaria. No sabemos si sea apropiado. Parece que tiene intención de cambiar, pero...

—¡ÉL NO ES MI BULLY!

—No le grites a tu papá— dijo Adam poniendo orden.

Allen los miró enojado.

—Yo empecé más de la mitad de las peleas, siempre estábamos provocándonos, pero como él es callado y no le gusta estar rodeado de gente todos pensaban que era su culpa.

—Allen— su papá trató de intervenir.

—¡Realmente no entienden anda!— dijo Allen dejando perplejos a sus padres, aunque ni el mismo sabía como explicarlo.

—Hijo, ¿acaso has desarrollado alguna tendencia masoquista?— Adam puso una mano en el hombro de Allen.

—No soy un masoquista, que no pueden entender que no soy un santo— y corrió a su habitación.

Sus padres se quedaron viéndose las caras.

Allen al día siguiente se levantó con algo de pesadez, no quería ver sus padres a la cara después de aquella confrontación, apenas si les dirigió los buenos días.

Pasó todo el día encerrado con el piano y contestando los mensajes de Kanda. Sus padres lo dejaron en paz pues por lo menos estaba canalizando su enojo practicando música. A la mañana siguiente, salió de casa para ir a la escuela y se encontró a Kanda en la acera.

—¿Viniste por mi? No sería mejor que yo fuera a tu casa? Nos quedará de paso— dijo Allen tomándole la mano.

—No me molesta— dijo tratando de quitarle la mochila para cargarla.

Allen no lo permitió, dijo que estaba bien así, Kanda lo miró extrañado.

—Te ves molesto moyashi.

—No es nada.

—Es por tus padres.

—¡Ya dije que no es nada!— le gritó, Allen entendió que no había hecho bien, se disculpó pero en parte sí, le molestaba la actitud de sus padres.

Anduvieron el resto del camino en silencio, Kanda realmente se preguntaba si debió aceptar ir esa noche a casa del moyashi.

Llegaron al salón y Link saltó de inmediato haciéndole esos gestos raros a Allen. Este sonrió condescendiente y asintió, beso a Kanda en la mejilla, dejó su mochila en su lugar y fue con su pastelero a su lugar secreto. Link lo notó extraño, incluso había tomado sus tartaletas con poco entusiasmo.

—Hubo problemas el sábado— dijo pensando que sólo podía ser eso.

—Pues... Digamos que mis padres hubiesen preferido que estuviera de novio de alguien mas.

Link escucho detenidamente a Allen, en parte le ponía feliz que los padres de Allen lo prefirieran, pero era algo pasajero porque su corazón era de Kanda, el pensaba lo mismo que sus padres, era una locura pero ya Allen parecía muy herido por sus comentarios.

Le ofreció otro trozo de pastel, y Allen comió como si buscara algo de fuerzas.

—Gracias Link, ha estado bueno, y... gracias por escucharme.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer Walker, siempre te molesto para que pruebes mis recetas.

—No es una molestia— Allen esbozo una sonrisa.

—Debemos volver Walker, pronto toca gimnasia— dijo Link evitando mirar fijamente a Allen porque sino su autocontrol se acabaría.

Pasaron por el salón para recoger sus uniformes y fueron a los vestidores. Kanda lo estaba esperando con mala cara, ya sin camisa, en los vestidores.

—¿Ya pasó lista el profesor?— preguntó sacándose los zapatos y bajándose los pantalones sin contemplar que ahí estaba su novio. Kanda tomó una toalla y lo cubrió.

—Hey, sólo yo puedo ver esos ositos— Kanda le sonrió.

Al parecer Allen tenía más de un modelo de boxers con ositos. Allen lo miró con los ojos entornados pero igual aprovechó para vestirse tan rápido como la visión de los abdominales de su novio le permitía. Allen salió algo apresurado de los vestidores, pues casi no quedaba gente cambiándose y quedarse con Kanda a solas en esa situación le resultaba algo peligroso.

Llegaron a la clase, el profesor ya los había puesto a hacer algunos estiramientos Kanda de inmediato se ofreció a hacer equipo con Allen, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para muchos que aún no se acostumbraban a verlos sin que se mataran. Allen fue primero y se colocó en el suelo abriendo las piernas y dejándolas rectas mientras con ayuda de Kanda trataba de tocar la rodilla con su frente.

Kanda empujaba su espalda con las manos, pero la presión que aplicaba era casi cariñosa. Cambiaron de lugar y Allen hizo lo mismo sintiendo los músculos de la espalda de empujaban y jalaban con cuidado, deslizando las manos sobre sus cuerpos tratando de no lastimarse. Ambos pensaban "son sólo estiramientos" cuando llegó el movimiento que a todos ponía nerviosos. Allen se acostó mientras levantaba una pierna y Kanda se arrodillaba para empujarla hacia abajo dejando las manos en su muslo y sus cuerpos muy cerca en una posición que podría funcionar muy bien en la cama. Todos los miraban extrañados, en clases anteriores, cuando tenían la mala suerte de hacer aquipo, la pasaban tratando de lastimarse, pero ahora parecían estar gozando la oportunidad.

—Más abajo— pidió Allen haciendo que Kanda empujara mas y le apretara el muslo.

Kanda no se opuso aprovechando la oportunidad para tocar la suave carne del moyashi, sonrió al escuchar gemir al moyashi cuando le apretó con fuerza, no había podido evitarlo después de todo.

—Eso dolió.

—Moyashi quejica— dijo Kanda soltandolo y repitiendo lo mismo con la otra pierna, entonces Allen lo pateó porque sabia que lo hacia propósito.

El profesor dio por finalizado los estaramientos y ahora comenzarían con una vuelta a la pista.

Kanda se puso tras Allen a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, su intención era no desaprovechar ni perder detalle de los movimientos de la zona prohibida del moyashi. Ni siquiera estaba corriendo con un propósito, sólo estaba ahí reuniendo más ganas de manosear a su novio al ver sus movimientos y su cara enrojecida y sudorosa.

Allen sabía que Kanda estaba de mirón, él también se había quedado atrás muchas veces para ver a Kanda correr, pero no quería que todos se dieran cuenta. Los mandaron a hacer sentadillas, abdominales, a hacer saltos y escalar la cuerda, Kanda no perdía oportunidad para darle un empujón, tomarlo de la cintura, apretarlo o cargarlo.

Aquella clase había resultado un poco más agptadora de lo usual, Kanda estaba en parte satisfecho con la vista que le habia proporcionado, siempre era Link quien ayudaba a Allen en los estiramientos pero esta vez habia tenido la oportunidad de tocar.

Pensó que le gustaria que la clase de gimnasia se repitiera pero ya habia finalizado, les habian enviado a las duchas, tomó la ultima cerca del moyashi, Allen le lanzó el jabon a la cara cuando trato de ver más de lo permitido.

—¡Amigos! ¡estuvieron candentes en los estiramientos! a las chicas casi les da un infarto— dijo Lavi al lado de Allen.

Kanda y Allen se miraron, no pensaban que se notaran tanto las ganas que se tenían.

—Ahora las apuestas corren por otras razones...

Kanda tomó el jabón que el moyashi le había lanzado y le dio en la frente a Lavi.

—¡Yuu! ¡¿cómo van a ser la pareja del año si no sueltan información!?— dijo Lavi alejándose para que no fuera tan fácil atinarle.

—Como si fuera a contarles algo para que chismeen por ahí— logró apuntarle a Lavi pese a lo escurridizo que era, Allen se quejó porque ahora el jabón rodó por el suelo, no se iba agachar a recogerlo.

Allen había terminado de ducharse, decidió salir viendo que Kanda aun le quedaba tiempo con su cabellera,fue al vestidor con una toalla atada al la cintura. Comenzó a buscar su ropa escolar, lo primero que debía ponerse, su ropa interior, entonces no la encontró en la cesta.

Buscó por todos lados, incluso dentro de sus pantalones y dentro de la cesta de la ropa de Kanda, pero no encontró nada. Del otro lado del pasillo se escucharon risas, se asomó y vio que sus compañeros de clase tenían sus boxers.

—¡¿Quién usa calzones de ositos?!— dijo el chico levantándolos para que toda la clase los viera.

Todos comenzaron a reír y a especular. Al parecer Allen había tenido suerte yen realidad nadie sabía quién era el dueño. De inmediato se puso los pantalones.

Se terminó de vestir sintiéndose como si en realidad estuviera desnudo, no estaba acostumbrado a no usar ropa interior. Escuchaba los comentarios sobre su ropa inferior, calificándolo de infantil, incluso alguien dijo que parecía tierno.

—¡Ya se! este será el nuevo símbolo de nuestra escuela— escuchó decir a un chico que agitaba los boxers en el aire. De inmediato un grupo de chicos le siguieron, Allen se sentía morir de la vergüenza, no podía ir y quitárselos de una, ¡sabrían que eran suyos! todos voltearían a verle, ya suficiente tenía con que Kanda supiera no necesitaba que la escuela ahora se burlara de él. Se asomó a la ventana notando que escuchaban risas en el patio, entonces vio horrorizado sus boxers reemplazando la bandera siendo izados y moviendose con el viento en todo lo alto.

Definitivamente no podría reclamarlos. Cuando su padre le preguntara qué había hecho con los boxers de osos (porque los otros seguían escondidos y sucios), tendría que inventar algo. Ignorando la situación, tomó sus cosas y se fue al salón tratando de caminar rápido aunque la sensación de estar desnudo le resultaba extraña.

Se sentó en su lugar y no hubo poder humano que lo moviera durante toda la clase, no quería que todos se dieran cuenta que no tenía ropa interior.

Kanda lo miraba extrañado, parecía nervioso todo el tiempo, pero cuando se asomó por la ventana y vio los ositos ocupando el lugar de la bandera, lo comprendió. Su novio no llevaba ropa interior. Se imaginó a detalle cómo estaría acomodado todo dentro del pantalón y lo fácil que sería meterle mano. No quería dejar de pensar en eso pero no era el lugar apropiado.

Allen no dejaba de sentirse incomodo en el aula, sentía una mirada tras de él, sabía que Kanda le veía fijamente. ¿Se había dado cuenta? rogaba para que no viera el asta de la bandera.

Trató concentrarse en la clase cuando una bola de papel cayó en su mesa, miró a los lados, vio al profesor enfocado en la lección y abrió la bola de papel descubriendo el mensaje.

"¿Qué pasó con tu ropa interior?"

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Se había dado cuenta.

No contestó, se hizo el que no entendía y puso los ojos en el pizarrón con tanta intensidad que el profesor pensó que, por primera vez en la vida, Walker le estaba poniendo atención y entendía la clase.

A la hora del almuerzo, Kanda esperó a que los compañeros salieran del salón para acercarse.

—¿No quieres salir a almorzar?

—¿Podrías traerme algo?

—¿Y cargar la tonelada de comida por las escaleras? no, tienes que bajar.

—No tengo mucha hambre

—¿Qué te preocupa? sólo yo sé que no traes ropa interior.

—No me lo recuerdes— dijo en voz baja temiendo que alguien los escuchara.

—¿Como fue que los osos llegaron allá?— señaló con la mirada al patio.

—Alguien los tomó y al parecer le pareció gracioso ponerlos ahí— Allen se tensó, Kanda tenía esa mirada asesina —Yo me encargaré de bajarlos cuando ya no quede nadie— lo que quería evitar era otra pelea, no podía permitir que Kanda se involucrara en sus asuntos.

—Iré por ellos— Kanda lo dejó y fue hacia al puerta.

—¡Que no!— dijo Allen levantándose y tomándolo del brazo —déjalos— susurró —de todas maneras ya está viejos.

—A mi me gustan— dijo Kanda un poco en broma, un poco en serio.

Trató de seguir pero Allen se abrazó a él atrapándolo como si fuera una camisa de fuerza.

—¡Bakanda!— dijo Allen jalando para que no avanzara.

—Aparta moyashi.

—No saben que son míos, así que no hay que exponerse— dijo tratando de que Kanda entendiera su punto —Vamos a la cafetería.

—¿Estarás bien andando así?— preguntó Kanda sin apartar la mirada de su parte inferior.

—Estaré bien, y si no me miraras constantemente seria mejor.

Llegaron a la cafetería y Lavi y lenalee estaban en una mesa avisándoles para que se sentaran juntos, Allen pidió lo de costumbre y Kanda se sentó algo fastidiado.

—¡Oigan! ¿ya vieron los calzones en el patio?— preguntó Lavi.

—Siento pena por el chico que los perdió, ojalá traiga un repuesto. ¿Se imaginan pasar el resto del día sin ropa interior?—dijo Lenalee mordiendo su sandwich con preocupación.

—Sí, debe ser horrible— dijo Kanda poniendo la mano en el muslo de Allen.

El moyashi la tomó y la estrujó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Creen que se note? el uniforme es suelto pero debe haber alguna diferencia.

—¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa interior y lo intentas? - dijo Lena enojada pues detestaba las bromas pesadas.

—¡Es sólo una pregunta!— dijo Lavi ofendido —¿ustedes qué opinan? les gustan los chicos, supongo que son autoridad en traseros y paquetes.

—No tengo que responder a eso— dijo Allen incomodo aprentado mas la mano de Kanda provocando que este la quitara de encima.

Kanda ignoro la pregunta de Lavi, ya sabía que el moyashi estaba lo suficientemente incómodo con el tema no quería avivar las llamas de una nueva discusión.

—¿Sabes quien lo hizo?— preguntó Kanda tratando de ser casual, Allen lo miró con reproche.

—Fue un chico de nuestra clase tengo entendido. Igualmente no deberian preocuparse ya que supongo que a estas alturas los profesores se habran dado cuenta.

Allen sintió que se atragantaba con la comida, uno de los profesores bajaría sus calzones y los llevaría a objetos perdidos, no podía ser peor.

Los dio por perdidos. De regreso a casa pasaría por el supermercado para comprarse un paquete nuevo, con boxers más dignos.

Al terminar las clases, Kanda se iba quedando ligeramente atrás de Allen mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Durante las clases, en algún punto, los boxers desaparecieron.

—Creo que el conejo tuvo razón

—¿En qué?

—En que si hay una diferencia, en el movimiento...

Allen lo miró enojado y pegó la espalda a la pared. Kanda sonrió y se disculpó, pero el moyashi lo obligó a ir delante de él.

Allen estana apenado, estaba algo paranoico cuando veía a alguien venir, pensaba que se daría cuenta o algo parecido.

Kanda lo hizo entrar al super, Allen lo siguio sin pensarlo mucho, pasearon entre los pasillos entonces Kanda se detuvo y le lanzo un paquete, Allen lo agarro viendo los boxers gatitos muy adorables.

—Ni hablar— lo dejo a un lado y tomo unos de color neutro.

—No hay de ositos— dijo Kanda pensando que se refería al diseño.

—Compraré unos normales— dijo revisando la talla del paquete que había tomado.

—Entonces yo compraré estos— dijo tomando a los gatos.

—¿Te los pondrás? terminarán como bandera.

—Son para verse, no para ponerse— dijo Kanda insinuándole con la mirada que él haría de modelo.

—No.

—Anda moyashi.

Se acercó y tomó a su novio de la cintura.

—Puedes escogerme unos también.

—De acuerdo.

Allen trato de elegir con sabiduría, después de todo así Kanda no se burlaría, vio unos boxers godzilla y con otros monstruos estampados, les parecieron perfectos y los tomó, Kanda los vio escéptico.

—¿Bromeas moyashi?

—No, nadie más los verá— respondió con una gran sonrisa, Kanda entendió que el moyashi iba muy en serio.

Salieron del supermercado escondiendo las bolsas con ropa interior en sus mochilas. Kanda invitó a moyashi a su casa pues su abuelo siempre iba a su reunión de vejestorios.

—No— dijo Allen temiendo por su bienestar.

—Me pondré los boxers.

—No— dijo a sabiendas de que también le tocaría usar a los gatos.

—Por favor, Allen— dijo Kanda tocando la vena del chantaje.

Allen sintió un extraño escalofrío al oír a Kanda decir su nombre, debería aliviarlo pero sabía que sólo era una táctica manipuladora.

—No, debo llegar a casa temprano— dijo con seriedad esperando que Kanda lo dejara ir.

—¿Tratas de huir moyashi?

—Hoy no ha sido un buen dia baKanda— expresó esta vez molesto, estaba cansado, sus calzones habían sido expuestos como objeto de burla y ahora confiscados, no tenia ropa interior y era incomodo.

—Voy a lamentarlo— suspiró Kanda —si vamos por allá llegamos más rápido a tu casa— dijo señalando el parque.

Siempre estaba vacío y a lo mucho se llenaba de viejos. Allen aceptó, casi no paseaba por las calles sin motivo, pero al menos cruzar el parque le iba a dar un poco de paz en lugar de cruzar el distrito comercial lleno de gente empujándote. Caminaron viendo a lo lejos a unas ancianas bordando en el sol, a unos viejos, más viejos que el abuelo de Kanda, jugando ajedrez mientras peleaban sobre soccer y un carro de helados que iba pasando más por costumbre que por vender. Kanda le pidió un momento a Allen y volvió con un enorme cono de cuatro bolas de varios sabores.

—Toma, moyashi— dijo tratando de parecer desinteresado.

Entre ellos eso era el equivalente a dar flores.

—Ya sé que todo el día me comporté como si estuviera en celo.

—No lo noté— dijo a modo de broma tomando el cono, Kanda no le respondió en cambio sólo se limitó a observarlo lamer de arriba abajo el cono de helado, de inmediato aquello trajo a su cabeza el recuerdo del moyashi lamiendo su entrepierna.

Desvió la mirada si se ponía duro con sólo ver al moyashi comiendo esto sólo reforzaría la idea de que era un pervertido en celo, pero el moyashi no podia dejar de ser apetecible por un segundo.

Allen ni era consciente de sus problemas internos con su autocontrol en esos instantes que le quería impulsar a llevárselo detrás de alguno de los arbustos, el moyashi sólo continuaba concentrado en el cono, en algún momento se había perdido en sus pensamientos que ni había oído al moyashi cuando le ofrecía compartir el helado.

—¿Bakanda? - dijo Allen llamándolo.

—Sí— dijo acercándose para besar la comisura donde tenía un poco de helado.

Allen se sorprendió pero no por eso le pareció menos lindo. Jamás había visto a Kanda comportarse así, tratando de hacer cosas que le agradaran y cediendo, pero a una parte de él le gustaba el bakanda que se ponía necio y lo empujaba a hacer cosas sucias. Por mucho que tratara de mantener a su novio a raya, también pensaba en él como si estuviera en celo (aunque no lo mostraba) y ya le había dedicado varias noches. De algún modo las ganas de golpearse se habían transformado en ganas de tocarse.

—No sabe mal— dijo Kanda besando a Allen una vez más —si está encima de ti no sabe mal.

Allen se acaloró al instante, su cara debía estar roja.

—¿Q-qué te pasa?— preguntó aun sin salir de la impresión —¿No tendrás fiebre no?— le tocó la frente. Aun no se creía lo que había oído.

—No estoy enfermo moyashi.

—¿Estas seguro? eso fue tan... cursi— declaró.

Kanda lo miró enojado y comenzó a apretar el paso hacia la salida del parque.

—¡Espera!

Allen trataba de alcanzarlo pero era obvio que no tenía condición y cuando Kanda comenzó a correr, lo dio por perdido. Pasaría a su casa a preguntar qué le pasaba en cuanto se pusiera los boxers.

Kanda se sintió tan avergonzado que lo único que se le ocurrió fue irse. Lo había dicho en serio pero al moyashi le parecía tonto. Su celular comenzó a sonar.

"¿Puedo pasar por tu casa más tarde? "

No contestó el mensaje, se le estaba cayendo la cara de vergüenza y estaba pasando lo que pocas veces en la vida, tenía la cara roja, como un semáforo. En su vida imagino decirle algo así de "cursi" al moyashi, se había dejado llevar por el "romance" y habia terminado diciendo frases que meses atras de solo pensarlas le harian vomitar. Llegó a casa, apenas saludó al viejo, se encerró en su habitacion, asoció que todo era culpa de su maldita calentura, se fue a dar una buena ducha bien fría porque pensaba que necesitaba un golpe de realidad por más duro que sonara. Salió y vio los boxers con estampado de godzilla, se los colocó sin pensarlo mucho, se sentia algo idiota.

Aún recordaba que los calzones del moyashi estaban en objetos perdidos, algo dentro de el le molestaba por el hecho de que alguien más tomara la ropa interior de su novio.

Decidió volver a la escuela, seguramente quedaban algunos maestros o los intendentes limpiando, y rescatar a los ositos antes de clases, si es que aún estaban ahí.Era lo único que se le ocurría.

De todos modos no quería encontrarse a Allen ahora pues no sabía cómo explicar las cursilerías del parque.

Salió de casa con prisa. No tardó mucho en llegar a la escuela donde quedaban algunos clubes practicando. Objetos perdidos estaba en las oficinas, era una caja de cartón sobre una mesa donde regularmente había panfletos, tenía un letrero de Wordart muy feo y las cosas simplemente se lanzaban sin piedad. Cualquiera podía tomar las cosas, incluso si tenías frío y habías olvidado tu suéter podías ir a esa caja y sacar algo medianamente decente.

Kanda entró a la oficina con rapidez, la secretaría tal ve estaba en la sala de maestros, y echó un vistazo entre el montón de cosas de la caja.

No encontraba los ositos, ¿donde podían estar?

Escuchó unos pasos, alguien venía, tenía que esconderse, se escabulló debajo del escritorio, esperaba que no encendieran las luces o seria descubierto, escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos adentrarse a la sala, tuvo que contener la respiracion.

No podía creer en los problemas en los que se metía por culpa del moyashi, el moyashi estaba debilitando su dura coraza.

Escuchó los pasos detenerse, una gaveta ser abierta entonces escuchó una respiración agitada.

—Realmente adorable— escuchó decir a una voz masculina, sabía que pertenecía a algún profesor, asomó la cabeza esperando ver que sucedía, entonces vio al profesor oliendo los calzones del moyashi.

—¿Quién será tu dueño?— dijo como si los calzones lo escucharan —No hay muchos chicos que podrían usarte...

Kanda reprimió las ganas de golpear al profesor, sin embargo, supo que debía actuar cuando los dobló cuidadosamente y los metió a su portafolio.

—Son míos— dijo saliendo de detrás del escritorio.

Finalmente reconoció al hombre, era el maestro de Historia, un tipo que desde el principio le pareció raro porque se comportaba meloso con los estudiantes que eran lindos... como Allen.

Al maestro casi le dio un infarto al verlo salir así.

—¡No pueden ser tuyos! - dijo alarmado— tratando de recomponerse como si no hubiera estado haciendo cosas raras con ellos.

—¿Por qué vendría a tratar de recuperarlos si no son míos?— dijo Kanda acercándose.

El maestro lo miraba tratando de conservar su dignidad, al parecer Kanda no era su tipo,, demasiado salvaje, demasiado peligroso para él.

—¡Entonces tómalos! y asegúrate que no vuelvan al asta bandera, ten respeto por nuestra patria— dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes y ponía los ositos sobre el escritorio.

Kanda le lanzó una mirada asesina a aquel hombre y tomó los calzones, quería clavarle el puño en la cara al profesor pero prefirió dejarlo con el trauma de que eran suyos, los profesores nunca se metían con él, desprendía un aura intimidante que los hacía inquietarse.

Salió de la escuela, mañana seria un día molesto, habría clase de Historia.

Llegó a su casa y allí estaba el moyashi hablando con su abuelo, lo tomó del brazo bruscamente y lo subió a su habitación.

—¡Kanda! ¡¿pero por que llegas así?! ¡estaba hablando con tu abuelo!

—El estúpido profesor de historia tenía tus boxers— dijo sacándolos de su mochila y mostrándoselos —los estaba oliendo y...

Estaba muy enojado, pero no con Allen. La situación le parecía horrible y en cuanto había escuchado que el tipo quería saber quién era el dueño había pensado que le podría hacer daño al moyashi si sabía que eran suyos.

—No debiste haber vuelto por ellos— dijo Allen restándole importancia

—¿Preferías que se los quedara?

—No, tampoco, pero pudiste meterte en muchos problemas— dijo Allen sin aguantar más y terminando por abrazar a Kanda.

—Los voy a tirar a la basura— dijo Kanda recibiendo el abrazo pero aún con el enojo en la garganta.

—Está bien, ya tengo a los gatitos.

Kanda se quedó quieto sin hacer movimiento alguno, no quería arruinar el momento, olió el cabello del moyashi, estaba suave pensó que se podía quedar allí y apoyar la cabeza.

—¿Cómo harás para justificar la desaparición, ¿tu padre lo notará?

—Diré que la lavadora se los comió— dijo Allen con una sonrisa alejándose de Kanda y mostrándole por el borde del pantalón que tenía puesto los gatitos, Kanda sonrió pero no le mostró a godzilla, exigía por ver esos gatitos en todo su esplendor pero el moyashi ya ahí se negaba diciendo que sólo estaba de paso y no iba a ensuciar la ropa interior nueva.

Al día siguiente llegaron a la escuela, Allen en parte estaba un poco más tranquilo de que los ositos pasaran a la historia, nadie debería saber quién había sido su dueño.

Subió las escaleras, algo rapido entonces mientras subía chocó con una chica que bajaba a toda prisa llevando unos documentos, no pudo esquivarla y entonces sintió perdía el equilibrio y se iba hacia atraás mientras la montaña de hojas le daban en el rostro.

Un grito horrorizado se escuchó, varios se acercaron a la escena, all estaba el albino sobre otra persona, ambos algo adoloridos por la caída en una incómoda y extraña posición.

Allen se disculpó y trató de levantarse.

—¿Walker?

Se dio cuenta de que había caído sobre Link y que tenía la mano apoyada en su entrepierna mientras trataba de levantarse.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!— dijo tantas veces como pudo quitando la mano.

Link trataba de no mirar, pero tenía el trasero de Allen justo en la cara. La chica se disculpó y comenzó a recoger sus papeles mientras Allen se levantaba liberando a Link, que había dejado volar el postre el día y ahora estaba regado por el pasillo.

A penas y podía controlar su sonrojo, había tenido tan cerca a Allen e incluso por un minuto casi tiene una erección al sentir su mano. Había tenido que repasar una receta entera en su mente para distraerse y no dejar que se notara su emoción.

—Lo siento mucho— dijo Allen apenado sin saber si ayudar a la chica con sus papeles o limpiar el merengue de limón que había quedado por todos lados.

—Está bien— dijo Link agradecido por el momento —no habían quedado muy buenos.

Allen sonrió apenado, con las mejillas enrojecidas. En su cabeza sólo podía pensar que había estrujado a su amigo en un lugar inapropiado.

La chica fue ayudada por otra compañera mientras Allen ayudaba a Link a limpiar lo que había sido del postre.

—Realmente lo lamento Link, estaba distraído— sentía que aquello había sido su culpa.

—Fue un accidente, si no hubiera estado quizás pudiste llevarte un mal golpe— dijo sin dejar de pensar que aunque algo doloroso había sido un regalo de los dioses.

—¿Tu no estás herido?— Allen se acercó revisándole, Link sintió que su cara enrojecía.

—¿Pero que es este desastre moyashi?— Kanda había pasado viendo el desastre en el piso.

—Hice que Link tirara el postre— dijo Allen terminando de recoger y entregando el recipiente de plástico a su amigo.

Kanda miraba a Link y sus movimientos, tenía las mejillas rojas y parecía nervioso por alguna razón. Le parecía sospechosa su forma de actuar, pero Allen estaba bien, sólo parecía apenado por el postre y no paraba de disculparse.

—Supongo que hoy no tendré nada para mostrarte— dijo Link —pero si tienes tiempo, puedes pasarte por la pastelería en la tarde. Es el aniversario cuarenta y nueve y será todo un evento.

—¿En serio? ¡ahí estaré!— dijo Allen emocionado imaginando la cantidad de dulces que habría —Vendras también ¿verdad?— le preguntó inocentemente a Kanda, este aún apuñalaba con la mirada a Link.

—No me agradan los dulces, moyashi— dijo pasando de largo. Se daba cuenta de que detestaba a Link y no podía estar un segundo más verlo hablando de tonterias sobre dulces, ese tipo era una amenaza, siempre había estado merodeando al moyashi.

Allen bufó con molestia al ver a Kanda alejarse.

—Por eso siempre esta amargado— le dijo a Link.

Link sonrió y le aseguró que habría delicias, incluso una clase de decoración de pasteles. Allen sólo conseguía emocionarse más y más. Kanda soportó todo el día que Allen hablara de la pastelería y de Link. Él se sentía celoso, la verdad es que no sabía cómo complacer a Allen, sus palabras habían sido inefectivas y cursis, sus detalles como el helado valían menos porque no los había hecho él, tampoco le agradaba a sus padres y ese era un terreno más en donde ganaba Link.

—¿Me acompañas?— insistió Allen una vez más

—No— dijo Kanda pensando en que esa tarde idearía algo para Allen, tendrían una cita normal y él trataría de no ponerse como caldera.

No podía permitirse perder ante Link.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo? no puedo creer que de verdad exista alguien que no le gusten los dulces— Kanda crujió los dientes.

—Yo existo moyashi, si tanto quieres ir, ve solo— dijo cortante. Allen lo miró perplejo, no entendía porque estaba tan malhumorado de repente, no creía que Kanda tuviera motivo para enojarse y estaba seguro de que no había visto esa vergonzosa caída.

—¡Bien! ¡iré yo solo! y me comeré un montón de dulces— anunció extendiendo los brazos.

—¡Bien! así podrás venir rodando a la escuela.

Al terminar las clases, Kanda pasó a dejar a Allen a su casa y se concentró en planear la cita que tendría con el moyashi. Era un riesgo dejarle con Link pues podría sumar puntos gracias a los dulces, pero tenía que tomar el riesgo.

Allen salió de su casa avisando que iría con Link, sus padres no podían estar más encantados. Se sintió culpable por la reacción de su familia, pero Link era su amigo, incluso le contaba problemas que ni a Lena ni a Lavi les mencionaría y sabía que Kanda terminaría entendiéndolo y ganándose la confianza de sus padres.

Allen salió de la casa, quiso pasar por Kanda pero no quería obligarlo a ir con él. Decidió entonces ir solo a la pastelería, sabia que Link había invitado también a Lavi y Lenalee así que no estaría solo. Vio la pastelería muy decorada con globos y a los primos de Link en la entrada dando muestras gratis, no pudo evitar sentirse seducido por el dulce aroma.

—¿Eres Allen?— dijo uno de los primos en cuanto lo vio, él asintió —¡LINK! ¡YA LLEGÓ ALLEN! - le miró con curiosidad.

Los primos de Link se congregaron para hacerle preguntas y saludarle, le ofrecían muestras y daban sus impresiones.

Link se asomó y le hizo una seña con la mano, Allen se disculpó y fue hacia él con la boca llena de muestras. Entró en la apretada pastelería abriéndose camino entre la gente hasta que por fin logró alcanzar a su amigo, este le tomó de la mano y lo condujo al interior, donde se sentía el calor de los hornos y olía a masa.

Allen estaba sorprendido, jamás había estado dentro de una pastelería, al menos no en su centro de acción, miraba a todos lados impactado.

—¿Qué te parece?— Link llevaba el uniforme de la pastelería y lucía una sonrisa radiante.

—Es increíble— dijo Allen fascinado al ver cómo funcionaba el interior.

Los empleados corrían con bandejas y amasaban, glaseaban, rellenaban. La gente parecía adorar el lugar pues siempre estaba lleno.

Link le preguntó a Allen si quería intentarlo, amasar y hornear junto a el, Link pensaba que era una oportunidad única tener a Allen allí con él. Allen entusiasmado aceptó un delantal, no era bueno en la cocina, sabía comer que cocinar, era un degustador por naturaleza, aunque con la ayuda de Link pudo preparar un pastel, se había divertido.

Salieron de la cocina y vieron a Lavi y Lenalee que gozaban de los postres en exhibición.

—¿Kanda no vino contigo?- preguntó Lena algo extrañada.

—Él... tenía cosas que hacer— mintió.

—Supongo que es muy difícil hacer que Yuu venga a un sitio como este, es más como un ermitaño— dijo Lavi.

Allen sabia que hacía lo correcto al dejar a Kanda, no quería obligarlo a hacer cosas por él y sentía que Kanda ya se estaba esforzando mucho.

La puerta de la pastelería se abrió y entonces ahí pudo ver a Kanda atravesándola y viéndole fijamente.

Link se sintió algo decepcionado, había pensado que esa tarde Allen sería sólo para él.

—¡Kanda!— dijo Allen sorprendido mientras iba a saludarlo —pensé que no vendrías.

—Es lo que te gusta y...— no se atrevió a decir más, Lavi y Lena lo miraban esperando algún discurso heroico y romántico.

Los primos de Link cuchicheaban entre ellos y no perdían detalle de la pareja, el pastelero les lanzó una mirada para aplacarlos y haceros volver a sus labores.

—El concurso de decorado va a comenzar— anunció Link —si quieren participar sólo tienen que anotarse.

Allen en seguida puso su atención en el evento, ¿debería participar? vio a Lenalee apuntarse diciendo que podría ser divertido.

Kanda inesperadamente se acercó y comenzó a anotarse.

—No pensé que participarías.

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿te anoto moyashi?- pregunto terminando de escribir su nombre, Allen asintió con las mejillas rosas. Realmente no esperaba que Kanda fuera a venir.

Los primos de Link no dejaban de ver a Kanda, era Allen la razón por la cual se Link se esforzaba hasta altas horas de la noche en cocinar y preparar nuevas recetas y alguien mas le había robado su corazón, les parecía algo absurdo.

Link les pidió que fueran a una mesa larga que habían colocado fuera de la tienda, había pequeños pasteles y muchas mangas con crema de colores y diferentes elementos para decorar.

El padre de Link anunció las reglas y dio inicio al concurso. Un montón de gente estaba en la mesa tratando de tomar todo loo que pudiera para decorar. Allen se hizo con una manga de crema blanca y se colocó a un lado de Kanda. No sabía si era una ventaja pero Link acababa de mostrarle cómo sostener la manga y a hacer algunas formas, así que usó la técnica logrando formas cada vez mejores.

Algunos concursantes comenzaban a fallar apretando demasiado y rompiendo las mangas de plástico vaciando el glaseado por todos lados.

Un primo de Link animaba la competencia con sus comentarios, Lavi trataba de dibujar algo, Lena había combinado demasiados colores, Allen parecía muy concentrado, Kanda era más bien minimalista.

Allen terminó de decorar, no era muy bueno con la manga pastelera se sentía como un niño de preescolar algunas de sus líneas estaban torcidas, echó un vistazo a los demás, Lenalee tenía habilidad, quizás porque tenia el toque femenino. Lavi era tan desastroso como el y Kanda le sorprendió ver la decoración tan limpia.

—¿Moyashi te temblaba la mano?— dijo con sorna y Allen desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—No estaba en mi mejor condición. Que hay de ti, lo has hecho muy "bien"

—No están difícil moyashi— dijo tomando un poco de crema de la punta de la manga y pegándosela en la mejilla.

Allen la limpió y se la comió, tomó un poco también y lo puso en la nariz de Kanda. Él torció la boca, se la quitó y probó, aunque fuese cursi, creía que el dulce sabía mejor si estaba acompañado de Allen.

—Pero no entiendo qué es eso— dijo señalando un dibujo extraño en un lado del pastel.

—Eres tú— dijo Kanda como si fuera obvio.

—Dibujas horrible— dijo enorgulleciéndose un poco de su pastel.

—Estás en tu forma original, un moyashi— dijo y Allen de inmediato le encontró la forma.

—No soy un moyashi— infló sus mejillas.

Link llegó diciendo que ya el tiempo se había acabado, Allen no tuvo tiempo de mejorar su pastel, Link tuvo que actuar imparcial, efectivamente el mejor decorado lo había hecho Lenalee disponiendo de variedad de líneas y técnicas, le dio a la ganadora su premio.

Allen vio a Link acercarse, unas galletas eran el premio de consolación.

—Lamento que no ganaras.

—Está bien, estaba muy lejos de hacerlo— expresó algo apenado.

—Antes de irte pasa al mostrador, tendré listo el pastel que hiciste— dijo Link teniendo que volver dentro.

Allen asintió y comenzó a contarle a su novio cómo había cocinado el pastel en la cocina de "Leverrier". Link miraba desde el mostrador, estaba arreglando el pastel de Allen en una caja eapecial y les había avisado a todos que no debían tocarlo. Estaba decepcionado, ver llegar a Kanda había arruinado la tarde.

—¿Allen está saliendo con ese chico?— dijo Tokusa, uno de sus primos —¿es un Iron Chef?— bromeó.

—Sí, están saliendo— dijo Link tratando de fingir que no le afectaba.

—Ese chico es un tonto— Tokusa puso la mano en su hombro —si no se da cuenta de todo lo que haces por él, es un idiota.

—Walker no es tonto— dijo con molestia —Sólo somos amigos.

—Tú también eres tonto— Tokusa lo señaló —No fuiste capaz de declararte.

—Me basta con que pruebe mis recetas— Tokusa hizo un gesto negativo como si Link no tuviera remedio. Él no le veía caso de seguir peleando.

Kanda sostenía el pastel, evitaba que se fuera de un lado al otro, parecía que el moyashi tenía pésimo equilibrio el día de hoy y podría terminar con la cara estampada en el pastel y en el suelo.

—Gracias por venir— escuchó decir a Allen.

—Eres molesto moyashi.

—No queria obligarte a ir.

—No me obligaste— dijo Kanda con ganasnde lanzar los pasteles para poder tomarle la mano a su novio.

Gracias al concurso, ahora se llevaba uno a casa y no sabía qué haría con él.

—De todas formas, gracias— dijo y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Moyashi, ¿tienes tiempo el fin de semana?

—Supongo, si no hay tarea…

—¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

—Sí— dijo Allen sin prestar mucha atención pues iba feliz por el día de pasteles que había tenido.

Kanda se sorprendió de la facilidad de respuesta del moyashi, no le molestaba, acompañó al moyashi a su casa, iba a dejar el pastel e irse pero el albino insistió que debía darle su parte, quería huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, quizás Allen no entendía nada.

Su papá había aparecido y ayudaba a Allen con el pastel, no había signos de su padre, saludó cortésmente, al menos el papá del moyashi no parecía tan intimidante como su padre.

—Para ti y el señor Tiedoll— dijo Allen con una sonrisa entregándole un buen trozo del pastel.

—Gracias— dijo sin más, no tenía intención de pelear, sobre todo sabiendo que ese pastel lo había hecho el moyashi.

Se despidió y fue a casa. A penas llegó se sirvió una rebanada de pastel, una enorme taza de té y se comió todo.

Los días pasaron, Link siguió haciendo postres para su amor secreto y Allen cada vez veía más cerca el fin de semana. Pero no era emoción, sino temor, lo que sentía. Kanda había pasado la semana muy tranquilo, ni siquiera le había pedido ir con él o dar la vuelta por el parque. En su cabeza eso sólo podía significar que estaba preparando algo que pondría su trasero en peligro.

En medio de la incertidumbre, tomó una decisión, tendría que mejorar con su boca para salvarse.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Después de un tiempo estoy de regreso. Espero que este capítulo largo pueda compensar mi desaparición.**

 **Felices fiestas, abrazos y besos para todos los que dejan comentarios.**

 **Katou Yuu**


End file.
